Bird and Ghost
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Danny's family died in an Sam and Tucker has no clue where Danny Danny runs away from Amity Park to find his long lost brother, Dick What troubles will they face when they reunited? Is Vlad finally good? Or evil? What will Dick AKA Robin react when he meets Danielle? Re-write of 'The Two Brothers'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I promised I would re-make 'The Two Brothers'. Well, here it is! Only different! And a new title! XD**

**So anyway, it might have another OC or more. But not THAT many! Maybe 2 or 3! **

**First OC: Susi**

**That's all the OC for now! And may I introduce you to my new muse!**

**Clockwork Muse (CWM): Hello readers of this website.**

**Me: Yay! So Clocky! Will I past the re-take of my quiz?**

**CWM: You shall find out in the near future...**

**Me: Awww! *Pouts***

**CWM: Anyway, let's get on with the story. Shall we?  
**

* * *

The wind was cool. The night was peaceful. The only one walking down the street was a boy. But not just any ordinary boy. This boy was rather unique.

The boy wore a black hoodie, dark blue pants, and black boots. The hood covered his upper face. Only showing his mouth and some raven black hair. If there was enough light, you could see his bright blue eyes. Filled with determination, sadness, and regret.

This boy was Daniel Grayson. Though, when he was a child, his parents were killed. He had a brother that looked exactly like him. Only a year older.

Ever since his parents died and he got separated from his brother, he became Daniel Fenton. Also known as Danny Phantom.

Danny's hands were in his pocket. His back slouched. The only thing he was carrying was a brown duffel bag.

"Help! Someone please help!" a woman screamed. Danny followed the voice to an empty alleyway. There were two muggers and a woman. One of the mugger had a knife. While the other had which looks to be the woman's purse.

Danny's face turned into a frown. He looked around to find that no one was near him. So he let the two rings transform him into Danny Phantom.

He didn't wore the same black and white HAZMAT suit anymore. Instead, he wore a black hoody with his DP emblem on the middle, white fingerless gloves, white belt, black baggy pants, and white combat boots.

Danny charge at the muggers. His hands glowing with green ecto energy. He fired the two muggers away from the woman.

"Wh-what are y-you?" stuttered mugger number one.

"None of your bussiness. Now, leave," Danny hissed. His green eyes glowing more. The two muggers ran off. Danny silently scoffed and picked up the purse. He turned towards the woman.

"Here.' Danny gently handed the woman her purse and helped her up.

"Th-thank you. Whats your-" Before the woman could ask his name, Danny was already gone. The woman was scared that the mysterious white haired, green eyed child turned invisible. But grateful that he helped her. Without any more thoughts, the woman ran away to her home. Where her family was waiting for her.

Danny landed on a building. Watching the full moon as it gave him gentle light.

"Woof!" Danny slightly jumped to see a wolf. The wolf had white fur with some black fur on top of it's head, black fur at the tip of it's tail and the inside of it's ears, sharp claws, and glowing blue eyes. The wolf also looked like to be a pup.

"Well, hi there. Are you... lost?" Danny asked as he petted the wolf's head. Once he removed his hand, the wolf shook it's head.

"Nope! Actually, I was looking for you!" a voice of a child rang out in Danny's head.

"Was that... you?" Danny asked shocked.

The wolf nodded, "Yep! I'm Susi. Your Spirit Animal! In other words, your Familiar!" Danny could hear Susi giggle in his mind.

"Familiar? Since when did I get a Familiar?"

"Ever since Clockwork sent me to you."

"Clockwork sent you?"

"Yep! He told me about... what happened. I'm sorry." Susi nuzzled into Danny hand.

"It's okay." Danny hugged Susi and let go.

"I think I wanna change back to my humanoid form now." said Susi. Danny nodded and stood up. Susi's wolf form started to form into a human slowly.

The white wolf now became a girl about the age of ten. Her hair became white with black tips, pale skin, light blue eyes, and her fangs became smaller. She wore a light blue tan top, green shorts, and brown knee high combat boots.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Danny." Susi held out her hand in which Danny kindly shook.

"That was... amazing," Danny mused.

"Thanks!" Susi giggled. "Sooo... What now?"

"To find my brother. But first, let's find a place to stay."

* * *

**Sorry if it's to short! That's all I could think of! For now...**

**CWM: Indeed...**

**Me: I might not be able to update fast... Cause of school...**

**CWM: Education is important.**

**Me: Clocky's right! So, see you next time! Also, Susi's wolf form is at my Deviant Art account! Search for DPhantom5221!**

**Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Ba~ack! Clocky? Will you do the honors?**

**CWM: She does not own Danny Phantom. She only owns half of me.**

**Me: Reason cause 1) Clockwork belongs to Butch and 2) I put Muse in it! So, I only own 10% of CWM X3 **

**On to the story!  
**

**Also, Susi is pronounced like Susie. Susi means: Wolf Spirit. I found that at some website that I forgot! XD**

**P.S In this story, Robin AKA Dick is 15 years old!**

* * *

Danny tossed and turned. Eye's shutting tightly. Danny and Susi decided to take a rest at an abandoned warehouse. While Susi was sleeping peacefully in her wolf form, Danny was having a total nightmare.

* * *

_~Flashback_

_Danny was flying around town. Sam and Tucker were out of town. Sam was at Canada to visit her uncle while Tucker was at the Philippines for a family business. After a while, Danny flew straight home. Not wanting to be late._

_Danny sighed. He missed his brother so much. He only knew a bit. Since they were separated when his brother was nine and Danny was eight. But he remembered him. Dick. Danny loved to call him Dicky. Or his newly stage name; Robin._

_A smile formed on the young Halfa's face. He remembered all the good times they had. They shared everything together. Danny was really close to his older brother. He still missed him. Even with Jazz, Danny will never replace Dick._

_Only a few feet closer from his home. But something horrible had happened._

_Fenton Works exploded. Danny was sent flying a few feet. Slamming against a wall. The Ecto-filter. How could he forgot the Ecto-filter!?_

_"Daaannnyyy... Why? Little Brother..." Jazz's voice said._

_"Oooohhhh... My baby boy..." Maddie's voice rang out._

_"Son... Why?" next was Jack's. Danny was suddenly surrounded by nothing but darkness._

_"Mom!? Dad!? Jazz!? I'm sorry! Please! Don't leave me!" Danny yelled._

* * *

"Mom... Dad... Jazz.." Danny mumbled in his sleep.

"Huh?" Susi muttered. Slowly opening her eyes to find Danny mumbling about the incident. Susi's ears dropped. He missed his family so much. She got up and walked over to Danny. Gently nudging his arm.

"S-Susi?" asked Danny. Opening his sleepy eyes.

"Are you okay? Sounds like a horrible nightmare.."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead and sleep? I need to fly for a minute."

"Nooo! I'm your Familiar! I can't leave you! I wanna go to!" Susi whined.

Danny sighed, "Alright."

"Yay!" Susi grinned. Danny chuckled and transformed into his ghost half. Susi jumped on his head and Danny turned them intangible and flew through the roof.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_'Oh, Peanut Brittles!' _Vlad thought angrily. He was stressed out from being the mayor _and _trying to find Daniel. He was also sad, lonely, and concerned. He just lost Maddie. His one true love. Then, he lost Daniel. The boy just suddenly disappeared! It has been a week since the incident at Fenton Works. Vlad knew it was that giant, idiotic oaf named Jack was the cause of it all! Not only did he took Maddie, but he also cause the explosion! Also killing Jasmine! Daniel might got caught up or he ran away.

Vlad sighed. If only Daniel knew how much he cared for his safety. And now this. The boy's missing. Probably dead. But he couldn't be dead. He was Halfa Ghost for Pete's Sake! He needed to find him. Tell him how sorry he was. And if he could get the boy to listen, he'll stop all his evil plots on ruling the world. For Danny.

* * *

Dick sighed. He really wan't in any mood to do something cool today. Or night. Like play video games. He was busy thinking about his younger brother, Danny. Once he was adopted by Bruce, the rich play-boy informed him that Danny has been adopted by the Fentons. Dick was happy that Danny found another family to care for him. Bruce told him that Danny now lived in Amity Park.

Until the news said that Fenton Works, where Danny lives, exploded. Dick's heart hurt like hell. His brother, Danny, was declared missing. It was like his soul was ripped apart. Danny was the only family was left for him. They said that he was caught in the explosion. But they never found his body.

It was either he ran away, or he died that all the remains rapidly disintegrated.

Bruce comforted Dick. He said that he'll do anything to find Danny. Dick was glad that his foster parent was there to help him.

So here he was now. Playing video games will Wally. Dick was in his civilian clothes. Though, his eyes were covered in sunglasses. To hide his identity.

"Dude? You okay? You've been pretty down lately." said Wally.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's keep playing," reassured Robin.

"Alright. But you still can't beat me in this game!"

**Robin Wins! **

"Two out of three..." Robin laughed at Wally. He still has hope that Danny was still alive...

* * *

Danny flew through the city. They didn't know where though. Susi was still in her wolf pup form. Resting on the ghost boy's head. Susi was looking at the stars in awe. This night was beautiful. The stars decorating the night sky.

Then, a fireball almost hit them. They looked down to see a girl. This girl looks to be about sixteen years of age. She has red hair tied into a side-ponytail, gray skin, red tank top with a fire design, black shorts, black combat boots, and red eyes. The girl was also glowing red.

The girl was scowling at them. Danny scowled back. He charged his hand in green ecto-energy and fired at the mysterious girl. The girl jumped out of the way just in time. Then, she flew up to Danny. Hands lit up with fire.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"I am Ashbel." Ashbel shot Danny with fireballs. Danny put up a shield just in time. Susi growled. She jumped off of Danny's head and towards Ashbel. She bit her arm and Ashbel cried out in pain.

"You stupid mutt!" cried Ashbel. She threw Susi roughly down towards the ground. Susi whined in pain and Danny's anger increased. He shot a powerful ecto blast and it sent Ashbel flying towards the forest. Glancing at Susi who was slowly getting up, Danny sighed in relief and shot out towards Ashbel.

Ashbel was slowly getting up. She dodge the ecto blast that Danny fired. She shot Danny with multiple fire blast. Danny fired them with his ice powers. Danny's ice powers were more powerful. So it froze the incoming fire balls.

Ashbel growled in frustration. She needed to finish her mission. So she go out a piece of metal from her pocket. First, she attacked Danny with her fireballs. When he was busy blocking them, Ashbel threw he piece of metal and fired a fireball at it. Coating the metal in flames.

The piece of metal cut through Danny's throat. Making a large burn mark across the Halfa's throat. Danny cried in pain and held his throat. But no sound erupted from his mouth.

_"Danny!" _Susi cried out in Danny's mind. Susi was shocked to see Danny's throat bleeding. Danny was on all fours. Though, a hand was holding his bleeding throat. Susi's eyes glowed a darker shade of blue.

Slowly, the wolf pup turned into a monstrous wolf. Her ears became gray, gray horns grew just above her dark blue eyes, three gray stripes were on the side of her face, gray striped were on her back, three stripes were above on each legs, small claws grew gray and big, a chain around her neck, the black tip of her tail disappeared, then angel-like wings with black tips appeared on her back.

The once innocent looking pup was now a monstrous wolf. The size of a Great Dane.

Susi let out a growl. She charged at Ashbel and bit her arm. Then, she threw her towards a boulder. Ashbel cried out in pain as she panted heavily. She slowly stood up and fired several fireballs at the angered Familiar.

Susi opened her mouth and blue beam mixed with black came out. Firing the fireballs until it disappeared. Susi charged at Ashbel and made the fire ghost smack into the same boulder.

Susi opened her mouth to bite her. But Ashbel punched Susi in the gut. Sending her flying a few feet.

Ashbel held her bleeding arm. Then, a blue portal suddenly appeared next to her. She sadly glanced at Danny, then, jumped into the portal.

* * *

"Ugghh..." Ashbel moaned. She then spotted Clockwork. Looking sadly at her. "My mission is done. Right?"

"Yes." CW nodded. "You can go now. Thank you for your help, Ashbel." CW held out his hand towards Ashbel. Blue mist came off and surrounded Ashbel's injured arm. Healing it.

"Thanks." With a smile, Ashbel flew out of the portal. _'Sorry about that, Danny.' _Ashbel thought guiltily. Then flew off to her lair.

Once Ashbel was out of sight and ear shot, CW sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Daniel. But you will soon heal..."

* * *

Susi moaned and slowly morphed back to her wolf pup form. She shook her head and glanced at Danny. He was still in the same position. She quickly ran to his side.

_'Danny? Are you okay?' _

Danny looked at her. He tried to say something, but there was no sound. His eyes were wide in realization.

He was mute.

* * *

**Tadda! Now we have a Mute Danny! Making him both Mute AND Blind is... hard.** **So I'll make him Mute instead! X3**

**Also, Susi's Monster Wolf Form is at my DA. Go to my profile and the link is there! XD**

**Ashbel is only a minor character. She only appears in this chapter. And no. She is NOT evil. CW sent her to make DP mute. Don't know why. I just did that cause ya'll want to make him Mute and/or Blind!**

**Susi is NOT a Mary-Sue! Danny's gonna gain New Powers! ;3**

**Time to answer your Reviews!**

**TheOneYouNeverKnewWasThere_- _****_Awww! Thanks! X3 _**

**fofo amr- _This is the chapter of how Danny's family died! ^^ Also, since you wanted to make DP mute, here it is! XD_**

**SeaSea18-**** _Yes. I agree with you. XD Thank you for your Review! X3_**

**So as always! **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys really like this story! But what 'bout The Phantom Reaper?**

**Yeeaahhh... Lot murders... XD**

**But I'm still thinking on what'll happen next! Don't you DARE Flame me!**

**Anyway, let's get on with this story! Clocky?**

**CWM: She does not own Danny Phantom and Young Justice.**

**Me: TT^TT  
**

* * *

_'Danny? Can't you talk?' _asked Susi in Danny's mind.

Danny shook his head. Then, sadly looked down. Susi's ears dropped.

_'I'm sorry, Danny. I was too late...' _Danny looked at Susi. He petted her head and gave her a warm smile. Susi smiled back.

_'Let's get you fixed up!' _Danny nodded and followed Susi. The wolf pup led Danny to a nearby pond.

_'Okay, we need a leaf and- Danny! Your bruise already healed!' _Danny looked down to see that the bruise on his neck was quickly healing.

_'Your healing powers got more powerful! That's awesome!' _Danny grinned. But then, he looked down.

'_I'm sorry that your mute, Danny. But we'll figure out something! Ooo! I know! I can teach you sign language!' _Danny raised an eyebrow. _'__Uhhh... Hehe... I forgot to tell you that I know sign language. Here, let me help you.' _Susi morphed back to her humanoid form and sat across Danny. She began to do some sign languages and explained them to Danny.

* * *

**~Riiiinngg!**

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sam. It's Tucker."_

"Hey, Tuck! What's up?"

_"It's about Danny..."_

"What!? Is Danny alright!? What happened!?"

_"A week ago, the Fenton Works exploded. But they never found Danny's body."_

"..."

_"Sam? You still there?" _Tucker's voice was worried. He knew that Sam won't react well to find their best friend gone.

"Tucker... How could Danny just... disappear?"

_'I don't know. But I know he's not dead."_

"Me too. Maybe he... ran away?"

_"If so, then why and where?"_

Sam sighed, "I don't know. We need to find him. When are you going back to Amity?"

_"Next week. You?"_

"Same here. Meet me at my house. 'Kay?"

_"Okay. Sam, Danny's still out there. He wants you to be strong. Don't worry. We'll find him."_

"... I know. But, what caused the explosion? That explosion is the cause why Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are dead! And... And maybe Danny.."

_"Maybe it was the Ecto-filter. Just don't lose hope. We'll find Danny."_

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye."

_"You too." _The line went dead. Leaving Sam to just sit there with her hand on her mouth. Tears were forming in her eyes. They're best friend was... gone.

_'No! Danny's not gone! Get a hold of yourself, Sam! I know he's out there...' _Sam thought to herself. Sam felt tired from today's events. So she gently laid back down on her bed. Not bothering to change her clothes.

"Don't worry, Danny. We'll find you... I love you," Sam muttered. With a single tear that slid down her cheek, she was fast asleep.

* * *

**Time Skip: _1 Month Later..._**

Danny looked up at the stars. He decided to go out stargazing. And that place is a small hill. He still missed Jazz, his mom and dad. They were his adopted family. But he needed to find Dick. After going to city to city, still no luck. He also missed Sam and Tucker.

He didn't want to stay long enough at Amity Park. He didn't want to tell Sam and Tucker that he ran away. He just couldn't. He might get them in danger. He's the reason why they were always getting hurt and failing school. Sometimes, he wished that he didn't went into that portal and gained ghost powers. Maybe when he reunites with Dick, he could visit them.

"Hey, Danny!" Susi greeted as she sat next to Danny in her wolf form. Danny smiled and did some sign languages.

**'How's it going?' **

"Just fine!" Susi replied to the raven haired boy. Danny really got the hang of sign language. He also learned telephaty. Which is easier to talk in his ghost form. Susi sat next to Danny. The boy ruffled the young girl's hair. Susi became close to Danny. As if she's his little sister.

_'Maybe Susi and Dani will get along __quite nicely,' _Danny thought.

**Boom! **

The two looked down from the hill to an abandoned dock. They saw six teenagers in costumes fighting... Wulf!

Danny's eyes widened. He quickly transformed into his ghost half and Susi transformed into her wolf pup form. She quickly jumped onto Danny head and Danny flew straight towards Wulf.

**"Get away from him!" **Danny yelled telepathically. Getting of Wulf. The teenagers froze and stared at Danny.

"Amiko?" Wulf asked. Danny nodded.

**"Wulf, kion vi faras ĉi tie?" **asked Danny. The other heroes raised an eyebrow.

"Mi estis nur preterpasante kaj mi volis direkti al la Ghost Zone," replied Wulf. He growled at the heroes who slightly clutched their weapons.

Danny dropped his fighting stance, **"I'm sorry about my friend here. He said he was just passing through." **The young heroes slowly nodded. Then, Danny stared at the hero in red.

_'He looks just like Dick,' _Danny thought. Seeing the familiar costume and black hair.

"Who are you?" asked Aqualad.

"My name's Danny. Danny Phantom." Robin's eyes widened.

_'He has the same name as my brother. Same voice with an echo to it... Wait a minute!' _"Your the ghost from Amity Park! The one who blew up a local resident! Fenton Works!"

**"Me!? They blamed _me?_ Look, I din't do anything... There was nothing I could do. I couldn't save them. I was too late." **Robin's face softened. That's what he thought when his parents died.

_"Ahem! Are you forgetting someone?"_

**"Huh? Oh, yeah! This little fella here is Susi." **The pup on the mysterious hooded boy grinned. Susi jumped down and landed on the ground and approached Robin. The Boy Wonder crouched down and petted her head. Somehow, he didn't felt threatened.

Susi sniffed Robin's hand. He went back to Danny and sniffed him. Then, she looked back at Robin.

_"Wait a minute! Why do you two smell... related?" _asked Susi. The heroes and the other two ghost's eyes widened.

"Hold up a sec! Phantom is related to Robin!?" asked KF.

**"Wait! Did you said... Robin?" **KF nodded. Danny slowly approached Robin.

**"Robin?" **

"Do I know you?" asked Rob.

**"Tell me; what do you want to do?" **

Robin's eyes widened.

"I want to find the only family I have left."

Danny grinned, **"I know where he is!" **

"Ummm... Can we ask what's going on?" asked Artemis.

Robin turned to face The Team, "Guys? Can me and Phantom talk? In _private?" _The heroes slowly nodded. Robin grabbed Phantom's wrist and led him behind a factory.

"Okay. What do you know about my brother?" Robin demanded.

**"Dude. It's me. But wait! Just... Just please don't freak out or hurt me. Okay?" **Robin nodded. Danny sighed and let the two rings transform him. Robin took a step back at the action. When Danny was now a human, he put his hood down to reveal raven black hair and baby blue eyes. A smile on the younger boy's face.

Robin's eyes widened, "Danny!?"

* * *

**Yay! Robin finally found his brother! Also, Danny has telepathy! Note: He uses telepathy to communicate in his GHOST FORM! I'm gonna make Robin understand Sign Language! ;D**

**Esperanto Translations:**

**Amiko?: _Friend?_ **

******Wulf, kion vi faras ĉi tie: _Wulf, what are you doing here?_**

******Mi estis nur preterpasante kaj mi volis direkti al la Ghost Zone: _I was just passing through and I was about to head back to the Ghost Zone_  
**

******Time to answer your Reviews! **

******dainaga1: ****_CW no es cruel. Es el único que se me ocurrió hacer Danny mudo. _****_Pero no te preocupes! Danny tiene telepatía! Gracias por revisar usted! _**

**Robert D. daSilva II: _I will! XD _**

**Wingd knight: _Thanks! But at least it's not horrible! X3 _**

**my feathered scales: _Yep! This is the re-write of 'The Two Brothers'! Yeah, Mute AND Blind and being able to see and speak, that's messed up! XD So I'm just gonna make Danny Mute. But he communicates in his ghost form by telepathy! XD__  
_**

**What else? Oh, yeah! You know at Chapter 2, where Vlad said, "Oh, Peanut Brittles!" Peanut Brittles, I think they originated here in the Philippines! Mhmmm! I LOVE Peanut Brittles! Taste like Peanut! XD And as you can see, Susi can also speak in her Wolf Form.**

**Again! She is NOT a Mary-Sue! Just wait! Danny still has more powers!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Flames are NOT accepted! But Tips are Welcome! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awww! Thank you for the WONDERFUL Reviews!**

**CWM: She does not own Danny Phantom and Young Justice. Only her OCs.**

**Me: ... That's still disappointing...**

**CWM: Yes. But there are chances that Danny Phantom will come back.**

**Me: Butch better make new episode! Please, Butch! PLEASE!  
**

**'Hello'- Sign Language**

**"Sup!"- Telepathic **

_'Play!'- __Danny and Susi's telepathic_

_"Good morning!"- Susi speaking out-loud_

* * *

_Previously: Robin's eyes widened, "Danny!?"  
_

* * *

Danny nodded and grinned. But before he could blink, he was suddenly pulled in for a hug. Danny didn't hesitate to hug him back. After a few moments, they pulled off. Robin's hands were on Danny's shoulders.

"Danny. I missed you so much."

**'I missed you to, bro.'** But then, Danny sadly looked down.

Robin looked worriedly at him, "Danny? What's wrong?"

Danny looked up at him guiltily. Eyes filled with forming tears. **'Dick... They're dead...'** Danny hugged him tightly. As if his life was depending on him. It took about a minute for Robin to process what Danny said. His brother's family was dead. He was the only one left.

"Danny..." Danny looked at at Dick, "You can come home with me."

The younger boy nodded his head quickly. Danny grinned and hugged him tighter. Eyes filled with tears of joy. So did Robin's. Though, the tears were hidden by his mask.

Danny broke out of the hug, '**What about your... friends? And why are you in your stage clothes?'**

Robin chuckled, "Promise to keep this a secret?" Danny nodded. "Well, I'm a superhero. When I look like this, call me Robin. 'Kay?"

'**Sure thing! Also, don't tell anybody that I'm Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton or Grayson.'**

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_"Sooo... Maybe we can introduce ourselves?" _asked Susi. Sitting down next to Wulf. The heroes relaxed and put back there weapons. Except for KF, Superboy, and M'gnn. Who didn't have any weapons.

"Hi! My name's M'gnn. But please call me Megan."

"I am Aqualad."

"Artemis."

"Kid Flash! Fastest boy alive!"

"Superboy."

_"My turn! My name's Susi! I'm Danny's guardian!" _Susi said cheerfully.

"Mi estas Wulf. Mi pardonpetoj por ataki vin." Wulf smiled sheepishly. The heroes blinked in confusion.

_"He said that he's name is Wulf and that he apologizes for attacking you," _Susi translated. The heroes nodded. Letting her know that they understood.

"It's okay, Wulf. We're sorry for attacking you, too. We thought you were a threat," Aqualad apologized. Wulf nodded.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Robin and Danny- now in Phantom form- approached them.

_"Danny!" _Susi jumped on Danny head. She giggled as Danny reached up to scratch the back of her ear.

"So, Rob... Are you and Phantom... related?" asked KF. Danny looked at Robin. Unsure on what to answer.

"Well, kinda. It's a long story. But for now, let's head back to the cave."

"Amiko, mi devas reiri al la Ghost Zone. Ĝi estis agrabla vidi vin denove." Wulf interrupted.

Danny looked at him and nodded, **"Its was nice seeing you again too. Be safe!" **Danny grinned and wave goodbye to Wulf. The ghost werewolf returned the smile. Then, he made a portal using his claws and jumped in. The heroes just stared at him in awe.

"When did you learn how to speak in that language?" asked Megan.

**"It's called Esperanto. A friend taught me."** The martian nodded and they all went back to Mt. Justice.

* * *

Sam sighed. It's been a month and there's still no sign of Danny. She was sitting on her bed. Still thinking about Danny.

_'Maybe he got kidnapped. Or worse...' _

She really didn't know. They already asked Vlad. And he said that he too, didn't know where he is. He's been putting up search parties. Both in the Human World and Ghost Zone. She looked at her nightstand to find an ice crystal rose.

She picked it up and smiled warmly at it. Danny made this using his eyes powers when she had a fight with her parents. This definitely brighten up her mood. She really loved Danny. Though, she didn't have the guts to tell him yet.

"Maybe... he feels the same way too," Sam muttered to her self.

"Danny... please be safe..."

* * *

Danny stood nervously next to Robin. When they headed back to 'Mount Justice', they were called in to a big room. The other young heroes and Susi were dismissed. Standing in front of the two were Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado.

What made Danny nervous was Batman's stare. As if he was analyzing the young Halfa.

"Soo... Phantom, they are Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. Batman, me and Phantom related." Robin explained.

"How is a ghost related to a human?" asked Red Tornado.

"Well... Just promise me not to hurt him. Okay?" The older heroes nodded. Robin put a hand on Danny's shoulder. Giving him a warm smile. Danny nodded. He let the two rings transform him back to human. Black Canary's eyes widened in surprise. While Batman and Red Tornado didn't made any actions. They were masters of the Poker Face.

"So Phantom is Half Human and Half Ghost. Phantom is Daniel Grayson. Also known as Daniel Fenton." Batman stopped there. Not wanting to say that Fenton Works exploded. Since he knew that the Fentons died. "Vlad Masters put on a search party. Looking for you."

Danny's eyes widened. Robin looked at him worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Danny did some sign languages, **'No! I can't go with him! I don't wanna leave you! Can't you just keep it a secret? I'm better off letting them know that my human side died. Please, Robin?" **Danny put down his hood and gave his brother the Puppy-Dog Eyes.

Robin bit his lower lip. He sighed when Danny added a pout to his already cute face. "Fine." Robin and Batman already knew sign language. In case of emergencies.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Batman. Danny nodded. Batman sighed, "Alright."

"Can Danny join the Team?" asked Robin. Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado shared looks. But then they nodded. Robin and Danny did a high-five. Looks like things are going to be just fine. Or so they thought...

* * *

**It's not over yet! X3**

**I made them reunite early! Also, I don't wanna make Vlad, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle get involved. Well... not yet. XD**

**Review Time!**

**dainaga1: _Bueno, yo quería volver a desatar temprano porque ... ¡No! No voy a decir! Es un secreto! Pero gracias! X3 _**

**GhostGirl89243:**_** Awww! Thanks! You can thank Pop'n'Dazzle for helping me! X3 Yeah, Writers Block is a total Sh*t- Take.**_

**DragonMistress99:**** _Danny's mute. But NOT blind. I'm not cruel, you know! XD Thanks! Pop'n'Dazzle helped me with my grammar 'n stuff! Thank you so much! _**

**239pony: _Yeah! Danny and Dick reunited! X3 I'll update soon when I have no homework, project, and school related stuff! XD_**

**SeaSea18:**_** Awww! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! X3**_

**Wingd knight: _Actually, they're gonna feel okay. But when Sam and Tucker know this, THEY are the ones who are gonna freak! XD Thank you for your Review! X3_**

**Inviso-Al:**_** Well, I still have school. So please be patient! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can! XD Thank you!**_

**Snowleopard0:**_** Dude! I'm glad you like this story! Cause I LOVE your DPxYJ crossover story too! XD The part where Dan is Danny's guardian, AWESOME! Anyway, Robin's surprise that Danny's Half Ghost. But he's really happy to finally reunite with him! X3 **_

**So Sam, Tucker, Vlad, and Danielle will not appear. Maybe in the last 2 chapters? I dunno... I wanna make this a Danny/Dick Bonding stuff! X3**

**Remember!**

**Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing else to say. But Clocky does!**

**CWM: She does not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Only her OCs.  
**

* * *

"-and this is your room," said Dick. After a while from being at Mt. Justice, Batman, Robin, Susi, and Danny went back to Wayne Mansion.

Danny turned to face him, **'Thanks, bro.' **

"Also, if your done checking out your room, meet me downstairs. It's time for you to meet Bruce. Dick smiled and walked away. Danny- who was not in his human form- went in to his new room. It had dark blue walls, NASA posters, a bed with a light blue blanket, a brown desk, black computer, a brown nightstand with a red lamp and green alarm clock, a white closet, and a balcony with red curtains.

Danny smiled and walked over to the closet. He opened it to find new pairs of clothes. He grabbed a red shirt, white long sleeved shirt, light blue pants, white socks, and green shoes.

He then went to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He opened the faucet of the bath tub. Once it was filled, he took off his current clothes and laid down on the bath tub filled with hot water. But not that hot.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Batman was sitting in front of a gigantic screen. Checking all the news of Danny Phantom.

People say that he's good. Fighting his own kind to protect the citizens of Amity Park. Until he started to kidnap the mayor and rob banks. But what confuses him were the red eyes. He got a close up look when Phantom stole from a bank. Weird. His eyes were green. But in this picture, they were red. It could mean that he was in control of a hypnosis.

Batman sighed. He's still suspicious of Phantom. But Dick told him that he's really his younger brother. Dick told Batman that Danny should know his secret identity. Since Danny already knew that Robin was Richard Dick Grayson. Dick also told Batman that once Danny came down, he can explain how he became a Halfa and all the wrong doings he had done when he was at Amity Park.

* * *

Danny looked at himself at the mirror. After his bath, he put on his new clothes. The boy smiled. But then frowned as a single tear slid down his cheek.

_'Mom, Dad, Jazz, I wish you guys are still here. Even if you're my adopted family.' _he thought to himself. He then headed off downstairs.

* * *

Once Danny reached downstairs, he saw Susi sitting on a couch. The young guardian slash Familiar noticed him.

_'Hey Danny!' _

**'Hey Susi! Have you seen Dick?' **

_'No, not really. Oh, wait! Behind you! And... Batman?' _

Danny raised an eyebrow. When he turned around, there was Dick standing next to Batman.

**'Dick? Why's Batman here?' **

"Danny, we have something to tell you. Just keep it a secret. Okay?" Danny nodded. "Thanks. Remember that I was Robin? I'm also the _partner _of Batman. Do you know what that means?"

Danny thought for a moment. He remembered when he was a kid and he watched the news about Dick getting adopted by Bruce Wayne. Oh, wait. Danny's eyes widened.

Batman removed his cowl to show black hair and blue eyes. Batman was indeed, Bruce Wayne. Susi wasn't surprise at all. Because one; she's only ten, and two; she didn't knew him because she was a Familiar.

**'Okay, so my brother's Robin and your Batman... That's. So. Cool!'** Dick and Bruce chuckled. The three of them sat down on the couch while Susi laid down on Danny's lap.

"We have questions for you, Danny." Bruce said in a serious, yet calm voice. Danny nodded.

"Why did you kidnapped the mayor?"

**'I didn't kidnapped him. He was overshadowed by Walker who wants me to put in his jail.' **

"Wait, what!?" Dick yelled.

Danny grinned sheepishly, **'Well, I didn't exactly did anything wrong. His rules are so hard core. He just made them up.' **

Bruce nodded, "What about when you steeled from banks?"

**'I was being controlled by a guy named Freakshow.' **

"So that's why your eyes were red." Danny nodded.

"How did you became a Half Human- Half Ghost Hybrid?"

**'When my... adopted parents built a ghost portal, my best friend dared me to go in it. So I did. But I wore a HAZMAT suit for safety precaution. While I was in there, I tripped in some wires. Then, I accidentally hit the On button. I was electrocuted.' **

"Your alright now. Right? Your still fine? No other injuries? Symptoms?" Danny rolled his eyes at his brother's over-protectiveness. Like Jazz...

Danny shook his head. His stomach grumbled.

"Sounds like my bro's hungry. Come on! Let's dig in on Alfred's cookies!" Dick and Danny ran towards the kitchen.

_"Ahem..." _Bruce looked down on his feet to find Susi.

"Is there something wrong?"

_"Oh, nothing... Your very overprotective of Dick. Aren't you?" _

"Where are you going with this?"

_"I have no idea!" _Susi grinned as Bruce raised an eyebrow.

_"I'm gonna go to the kitchen. Cookies, here I come!" _Bruce chuckled as Susi sped to the kitchen.

* * *

When Susi reached the kitchen, she turned back to her humanoid form. She sat down on a table across from Danny and Dick.

"Hey guys!" Susi greeted.

"Sup, Susi!" Dick replied as Danny waved a hand. Then, they returned back to munching Alfred's famous butter cookies.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's short! But I wanna post this! And I have to much homework to finish! TT^TT**

**Anyway, Review Time!**

**zoeshade: _Actually, I made Danny mute because of a fight. So I made him mute on chapter 2. Thank you for your Review! X3 _**

**SeaSea18: _Daaaw! Thanks! ^^ _**

**Inviso-Al: _Well, Danny will be able to speak again. Since this is AFTER TUE and AFTER Kindred Spirits, yes. Danny can use his ghostly wail. But I still don't know what powers Danny will get! _**

**Gigabyte2598: _Thanks! You know, you can BORROW the Plot! Just make sure to Credit Me, NOT Copy my OCs, and etc. Just ask permission if you wanna use the Plot! By that, I mean PM me! XD _**

**lazyfox: _When the Team fought Wulf while Danny and Susi are nearby! X3 It's in chapter 3. ;3 _**

**Wingd knight: _Batman's paranoid about Danny. But after he interrogates him, he's fine now! X3 _**

**Inviso-Al: _Danny told Batman that he's Halfa Ghost. The Team, I don't know yet. ^^ _**

**Inviso-Al: _In chapter 4, Susi is in her Wolf form. Thank you for your Review! X3 _**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I need you guys to vote! Should Robin have Powers? Cause if he's gonna have powers, I'll make the Light interested in Danny. Then Robin will save him! OR! Danny and Robin will FIGHT! Oooo! Spoiler, spoiler, spoiler!**

**So PLEASE suggest a Power for Robin! Also suggest NEW POWERS for Danny!**

**Please Read and Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING!**

**This story is nothing but PRANKS! And Randomness... Just read it and have fun! See who wins the Prank War!**

**Also, okay! So Robing will NOT get any powers! But how 'bout Danny? Oh, WAIT! I know!**

**The power Danny will have is based on Grim Tales. I do NOT own that comic! Bleedman does! So since I'm feeling happy, I'll tell you! Danny will have some kind of Nergaling powers! Like, Black tentacles. The tentacles will transform into anything he wants. Like wings, bows, etc. He will grow nails, and a tail, The end of the tail is a Blade of a Scythe. Like in the comic.**

**Also, when Danny has those powers, he will run on all FOURS! How awesome is that!? **

**REMEMBER!**

**I do NOT own Grim Tales! The Nergaling Powers belongs to Grim Tales and Bleedman!**

**Last announcement is that from now on, Susi will speak in Medieval Words. Why? Just for a change! X3  
**

* * *

Danny and Dick sat down on the sofa. Playing video games.

Susi in her wolf form came in, _"Good eventide."_

The two brothers paused their game and looked at Susi questioningly.

"Uhhh... What?" asked Dick.

_"Mayhaps tis was how thee speak which thou makes you questioning."_

**'What language are you speaking?' **Danny sign languaged. **(A/N: Is that a word? No. Just go with it.) **

_"Aye. Thou is correct. Thee wilt speak in Medieval from now on. Wherefore? Because thee like it!'_ Susi grinned. Dick and Danny shared a look that simply says, 'Ooookkaaayyy...'

"Hey, Danny? Remember when we were kids, we used to have Prank Wars?" asked Dick. Danny grinned and the two nodded. Before Susi could blink, the two boys rushed away in their separate ways.

_"Methinks tis wilt be a goodly length den." _Susi said to herself. The Familiar slash Guardian shrugged and walked out of the room.

_"Thee must warn Bruce of the anon battle." _

* * *

**Three Minutes Later... **

Dick walked slowly down the hallway. A belt full of spray cans were tied to his waist. He also wore a red bandanna and on his cheeks were two black stripes. Just to give it a dramatic effect.

Then suddenly, he felt two hands grab his legs and made him intangible. Those hands-which he assumed to be Danny's- phased him down the floor. With good instincts, Dick landed in a dark room with a single light bulb. What room is this, he will never know.

"Gaagghh!" Dick was suddenly covered in different colored paints.

The light was turned on to see that the room was the living room. Well, the _other _living room. How many rooms those Bruce have?

Then, Danny turned visible in his ghost form and floating a few feet from the ground. The Halfa was holding a chalk board. He drew a line under his name. Signaling that Danny won a point. He then turned intangible and flew up.

"Nicely done, my brother. But remember, I swear vengeance!" Dick yelled dramatically.

* * *

Danny walked through the hallways in his human form. He also had the same equipment as Dick's. Though, his bandanna was blue. Not paying attention to his lower surroundings, his foot suddenly steeped on a looped rope. The rope tied to his ankle and pulled him.

The rope dragged him across from room to room. Then, stopped and left him hanging upside down.

Dick strolled in front of him with the same chalkboard and wrote a line under his name.

"I had completed my vengeance." Dick smirked and left the room. Knowing that Danny could easily turn intangible. The younger boy did and landed on his feet.

_'Round three, Dick. And get ready,' _Danny thought.

* * *

Danny found a bottle of invisible glue. He smirked and sprayed it on the floor. He turned invisible just as Dick entered the room. His foot was suddenly stuck in where Danny had sprayed the glue. Danny then floated in front of him-still invisible- and sprayed his face with his spray can.

"Gaaah!" Dick's face was now covered in purple paint. Danny chuckled and flew out of the room.

* * *

**Break Time! **

Danny and Dick sat on the table across from each other. Eating a plate of hot dogs.

"Hey, Danny? Can you please pass me the ketchup?"

Danny hid a smirk. But nodded anyways and handed him the bottle of ketchup. Dick grabbed it and tried to open the cap. But then, Danny secretly used his telekinesis to remove the unseen tape and squeeze the bottle. Covering Dick's face in ketchup.

"No fair!" Dick yelled. "Game. On."

The Food Fight now began. The two threw different kinds of food at each other.

Bruce entered the kitchen and rubbed his temple, "I'm not even gonna ask."

"Tis the most splendid fight thee has ever seen!" a voice said. Bruce looked down to see Susi in her human form. Eating a box of popcorn.

Bruce only thought one thing, _'Who gave these kids sugar?'_

* * *

**That's all for now! X3**

**Review Time!**

**FlopsyTheStingyDingo****-****_Okay! I won't! Thank you for your Review! X3_**

**SeeSea18- _Well, at least YOU like cookies... I kinda... Not like them. Don't know why though! ^^ _  
**

**xXBookNinjaXx-**_** From what I've red in TTxDP, Danny's brother, Robin, gains ghost powers. So yeah, I'll still make Robin a Mortal! X3 **_

**TEAMLEO4EVA -**_** I will! I've just been busy at school! ^^** _

**dainaga1- _Dicere verum, non sum solus eu risus. Tibi gratias ago pro recensendis! ^^ _**

**Angelwarrior09- _YES! You are the one who knows what'll happen! CONGRATS! X3 Danny in mind control is DEFINITELY what I'm gonna do! _**

**team cromaka- _Excuse me? Not to be rude, I Re-made chapter 4 because Danny doesn't speak! I accidentally made him TALK! I don't wanna confuse my readers, you know! Look, remember this... Don't like, don't read, and most importantly, DON'T mess with me... Also, I don't appreciate FLAMES... So please don't judge me... I don't wanna be mean. I just have a different attitude. Like my Split Personality. ^^ _**

**Lionlover15- _Thank you! And I will when I'm not busy! X3 _**

**Forlornsolanum- _Yeah, I also think Robin's cool! But Danny's AWESOME! X3 _**

**Guest- _Weather control is TOO MUCH... Though, Danny already has telekinesis. Thank you for your Review! _**

**Inviso-Al_- __In this story, D-Stabilized will happen DIFFERENTLY. Also, Danny will use his Ghostly Wail too. And he will SOON gain ice powers. _**

**Guest- _Yeah! I like it when he hacks and throws bird-a-rangs! I like his cackle and his un-word! Like turb, oh! And whelmed! XD_**

_**Ivy Night51101930- Okay! Robin powerless, got it! Thank you for Reviewing! **_

**Angelwarrior09- _Awww! Thanks! X3 Yeah, Danny will get controlled by The Light! XD_**

**Guys and Gals, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Only a few chapters and this already has many Reviews! Thanks you guys! XD**

**Also, you might be wondering Susi's Medieval words.**

**Eventide= _Evening _**

**Mayhaps= _Maybe _**

**Aye= _Yes _**

**Thou= _You _**

**Tis= _This is/This _**

**Thee= _I _**

**Methinks= _I think _**

**Anon= _Later _**

**Goodly Length= _Long _**

**Wilt= _Will _**

**Thank you again! This really makes me HAPPY! Also, updates may be slow since I'm attending Swimming Lessons every Saturday. But I'll try my best to Update! **

**I do NOT own Grim Tales! **

**Also, Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter!**

**So... How'd you guys like the Prank War? Bruce really got a headache back there! XD**

**Poor Alfred has to clean up... But he was lucky for Danny, Susi, and Dick to help clean up!**

**I decided that Susi will NOT speak in Medieval. Instead of her, it'll be Danny! I can't make up my mind! TT^TT**

**Don't judge me...**

**Anyway, this chapter is where Danny FINALLY receives his new power! YAY!**

**Also, When Danny is in that form, he will have to sleep UNDER the bed. Just like Mimi in Grim Tales.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do NOT own DP,YJ, and Grim Tales. Grim Tales belongs to Bleedman.  
**

* * *

Danny couldn't help but grin. After they cleaned the kitchen, Dick and Bruce decided that Danny will join The Team. Danny really has a lot of potential. Plus, it was Dick's idea and the fact that Bruce can't handle the two boys' puppy-dog eyes. With a pout.

So here they are now. Danny already met Megan, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and Kid Flash. They were all nice. Bruce told Danny that he should always be in his ghost form. If Dick has to hide his identity to his team mates, so does Danny. So The Team knows Danny as Robin's dead brother.

Anyway, The Team, plus Susi in her wolf form, hid behind some bushes. They were supposed to ambush Cheshire, Sports Master, and Vandal Savage. The three villains were inside some kind of Museum in Star City.

The Team were already in their camouflage mode. Their suits were changed to black.

Megan opened up their link, _'Okay. I've set up the link. So, what's the plan?" _

_'Megan, you, Phantom, and Susi will go in first. Try to find if they had more company. Then, send us the signal if the cost is clear.' _Everyone nodded at Aqualad's order.

Susi jumped on top of Danny as he turned them both intangible and invisible. Megan also did the same. The three then flew straight towards the building. Robin was having a hard time. Maybe he should keep an eye on him. No, Danny'll be alright. Or maybe he's hurt!

_'Robin, I'm fine. We can hear your thoughts.' _Danny thought to them.

_'Well, it's just that... Just be careful... Okay?' _

Danny rolled his eyes, _'Okay, okay. Whatever you say. Your bossy...' _

Robin chuckled at Danny's childish comeback.

* * *

Vandal stood in the center of the room. Smirking. All the while Cheshire had been grabbing artifacts and Sports Master guarding the door. Vandal had heard from their mole that The Team had a new member. Phantom.

The kid seems to be a strong fighter. All the while having supernatural abilities. The Light could use him...

Danny and Megan landed invisibly on the far end of the room.

Megan touched her temple, _'Guys, it's clear.' _

_'Alright. We'll be there in a Flash!' _KF answered. Danny raised an eyebrow. But then turned serious once he saw their target. A built man with a mas and blonde hair, an assassin chick with a cat mask and green kimono, and another man with scars on his face.

As if they could hear their conversation, Cheshire swiftly threw a dagger at them. Almost hitting Danny's chest. Danny and Megan lost their invisibility as they charged at them. Susi bit Sports Masters hand as Danny fired ecto blast at him. Megan levitated some crates and threw them at Cheshire.

Vandal watched in interest as he studied Danny.

It seems The Light will have a new weapon... The boy is far more stronger than the other sidekicks. The boy just easily sent Sports Master flying against the wall with ease.

Vandal's thoughts were interrupted by a cackle. Robin's signature cackle.

A bird-a-rang almost hit his head. Aqualad formed two water swords and slashed him. Vandal easily dodge them and punched Aqualad in the gut. If The Light will have a new weapon, then they need to be patient.

"Cheshire, Sports Master, abort. Now." Vandal ordered as a red portal appeared behind him. Klarion made the portal and his head popped out, "Come on, Slow Pokes! Time's Wasting!" The Witch Boy returned to the portal as the two villains jumped in.

Vandal turned to face Danny with a smirk before following them to the portal.

"That was easy." said KF.

"You might think that, Wall Man. But they must've planned something." commented Artemis.

"Artemis is right. Let us report to Batman." Aqualad ordered.

"You coming?" Said Robin as he walked beside Danny who was staring the spot where the villains escaped.

Danny shook his head and faced Robin, **'Yeah... I'm fine. Let's go.'** Danny forced a smile and followed the others out the museum.

_"You 'kay?"_ asked Susi in her wolf form.

"What happened to Medieval?"

Susi shrugged, _"I g__ot bored. Besides, it was fun while it lasted..." _Robin raised an eyebrow. He then exited the museum with Susi.

* * *

Batman nodded at Aqualad's explanation.

Why did the villains suddenly retreated? Was it because of Phantom? Or the fact that they're planning something? So many possibilities. Yet Batman didn't knew which one.

Batman dismissed them and decided to discuss this with the League. He also sent them back to their homes. Except Megan and Superboy who stayed in the cave.

* * *

Danny tossed and turned on his bed. His eyes shut tightly.

_~Dream_

_Danny stood in a ruined city. He looked at a broken mirror and gasped. He ran towards it and examined his reflection. His teeth were sharper and had a single fang, he had sharp claws, and on his back were black tentacles with some green. _

_"Danny!" a voice yelled. Danny turned around to find Robin all bruised up. _

_"Brother!" Danny called back. Robin faded away and pain shot throughout Danny's body. The pain was unbearable. He was on all fours and panting heavily.  
_

* * *

"Danny? Danny!"

Danny shot up to find Dick shaking him. Susi was standing next to him in her human form.

"Danny? Are you alright? You were screaming. Did you had a nightmare?" Dick asked worriedly.

**'It's fine. I'm okay. Just a little nightmare.' **

"Alright. Just scream again if you need something," Dick smiled warmly. Danny chuckled as Susi giggled. Dick and Susi then went out of Danny's room. The Halfa just sat there. Thinking about his dream.

A sharp pain erupted from Danny's back.

_'I just need some sleep. That's all,' _he thought. Danny gently laid back and let sleep consume him.

* * *

"Vandal, are you sure about the child?" L-2 asked.

"Yes, he has a lot of potential." replied L-1.

"He seems tough," commented L-6.

"Then we need to wait until we strike," said L-3. A smirk passed on all The Light's faces as they thought of a plan to gain the young Halfa...

* * *

**Tadda! Here it is!**

**So the next chapter is where Danny gains his new ability. I decided to let him speak in Medieval instead of Susi. That'll make The Team confuse! XD So anyway, Review Time!**

**Wingd knight- _Excuse me? Are you saying a bad word to me!? For your information, this is a Danny/Dick BONDING! If you don't like it, then GET OUTTA HERE! I. DO. NOT. ACCEPT. FLAMES!_**

**_SeaSea18-_ _IKR? This also made me laugh! XD _**

**dainaga1- _¿Qué? Lo siento, no puedo entender, ya que no funciona en Google Translate. Aunque, agradezco su comentario! ^^ _**

**grizzlybear2000- _Awww! Thank you! X3 _**

**Nehamee- _Gee! Thanks! And don't worry, I will! ;D Once I have no homework... XD _**

**lazyfoxy- _You guys! You make me happy! XD Thank you so much! I also enjoyed that chapter! X3 _  
**

**Angelwarrior09- _I too, wanted to try Prank War! XD Updates might be slow since school and homework. But I'll do my best! ^^ _**

**Inviso-Al- _Woah! Take it easy! I have a life and loads of stuff to do! Be patient. I'm seriously trying hard to update! But thank you anyways! ^^ I appreciated you reviewing this every time! X3 _**

**Anyway, I have a _little _Writers Block. Just a _little. _So, care to share your ideas? I'll gladly credit you! ^^**

**Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am here to present... Chapter 8!**

**CWM: Ahem...**

**Me: Woops... Anyway, CWM told me to study since Exams are almost here... Damn...**

**CWM: So she won't be updating for a while after her exams are FINISHED...**

**Me: Damn!**

**CWM: Are you keep saying words that aren't allowed at your age?**

**Me: I DON'T CARE ABOUT DEH RULEZ!**

**CWM: -_-' She does NOT own DP, YJ, and Grim Tales.  
**

* * *

"Danny! Wake up, bro! It's already noon!" called out Dick. He slowly entered Danny's room to find him missing. The Halfa's bed sheets were wrinkled. So he must've gotten up. Dick entered the bathroom to find nothing. He looked around the room and scratched his head.

Then something caught his eye. Under the bed was a black tail with some green and the end was a... blade?

Dick got out a bird-a-rang from his pocket. He kept it there for safety precaution. He slowly walked towards it and lifted the sheets. He peered down to find a... sleeping Danny?

Although, Danny looked different. He had a small fang sticking out, sharp claws, and black and white wings with some green.

"D-Danny?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes to reveal bright green eyes instead of the icy blue ones. The Halfa's eyes got wide and tackled Dick.

"Danny! It's me! Dick!"

Danny tilted his head, "Thee must apologize, brother. Thee thought thou was merely an intruder." Dick raised an eyebrow. First Susi now Danny!? What is up with this words!?

Danny slowly stood up and helped Dick up to his feet.

"Danny... What happened to you?"

Danny's tail swished from side to side while his wings were folded, "Thee had a horrible nightmare... Thou bruised and almost out of mortality. Thou was laying thither, fading out of nothingness... Then, thee has felt a sharp pain in my back. Tis was tis all thee have remembered... Are thou is alright, mortal brother?" Danny asked as he saw Dick staring at him.

"Okay... So ummm... You had a nightmare about me getting battered and you had a sharp pain in your back. And you have no idea what happened after that... Uhhh, right?" Danny nodded. Dick sighed and hugged his brother... A manly hug, to be specific.

"What's with the screaming?"asked a sleepy Susi. She walked in the room and gasped. "Danny... Whoa, what happened?"

"Thee doesn't have an idea. Maybe thou knowest. Tis maybe temporary," replied Danny.

"Maybe is _is _temporary," said Susi.

"Dick, Danny, it's time for-" Bruce stood in the doorway and was staring at Danny. "What happened?"

"We don't know. I just came in and Danny was sleeping under the bed," answered Dick.

"Gaaah!" Danny was on all fours and screaming.

"Danny!" shouted Dick. The three of them ran to the Halfa's side. The wings slowly retracted from Danny's back, the claws grew smaller and so does his teeth. Danny slowly opened his eyes to reveal their normal icy blue.

**'What... happened?'** asked Danny in sign language.

"You were just a boy with monstrous features then, poof! Your all normal again," answered Susi.

Bruce fake coughed, "We should worry about that later. For now, you'll attend Gotham Academy with Artemis and Dick. I set up your new identification. Your name will be Daniel Spiritus. Is that alright?" Danny nodded happily.

"Alright then. Susi will be attending Gotham Academy as well by the name Susi Spiritus. So she'll be your younger sister." Susi also nodded. They then left the room to leave Danny to get ready.

Danny scratched his head in thought, _'What just happened? I just felt a pain in my back...' _Danny shrugged and headed to his bathroom. Once he was done showering, he stared at his reflection.

_'Daniel Spiritus may need a new look,' _thought Danny. He got out a hair gel and began to style his hair. The front of his hair was spiky, while the back was slightly smooth. Danny nodded at himself and went out of his bathroom.

Bruce already left the uniform on Danny's bed. White polo shirt, blue jacket, brown-ish gray pants, black belt with gold buckle, white socks, and black formal shoes.

He suited up and picked up a paper resting on his nightstand. It says,

_Name: Daniel Spiritus_

_Age: 14 years old_

_Mother: Deceased_

_Father: Jacob Spiritus_

_Siblings: Susi Spiritus_

_Date of Birth: March 8, 1996_

Danny smiled at this. He then put it on his suitcase and headed downstairs. He then headed to the kitchen to see Dick in the same uniform while Susi's uniform was different. Her uniform for girls consist of white long sleeved polo shirt underneath a dark blue sleeveless sweater vest, red tie, blue skirt, white long socks, and black school shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail with a white ribbon.

Susi _almost _looked normal. Except for her white hair with black tips. But he was sure she has a good explanation when someone noticed.

Danny sat next to Susi and ate his pancakes. After they were done, there was a knock on the door. A few minutes later, Artemis came in wearing the same uniform as Susi.

"Hey, Artemis!" Dick greeted.

"You guys ready?" she asked. They nodded and followed Artemis outside. There was a black limo waiting for them. So they got inside.

"So Danny, you ready for Gotham Academy?" asked Artemis.

**'Yeah... But I'm not ready to meet new friends there...'**

"He said that he's not ready for new friends," Dick translated.

"Why?" asked Artemis.

**'Because I could never replace my old ones...'**

"He could never replace his old ones," Dick translated again. Artemis nodded and smiled reassuringly. Danny smiled back. Great to have new people to comfort him. Though, he missed Sam and Tucker... He also missed Danielle.

He just hoped that she was alright.

* * *

After they arrived at Gotham Academy, the three teens led Susi to her classroom. They then headed off to their classroom. Although, they have different age. So they have separate classroom.

"Good luck, Danny," said Dick. Danny nodded then Dick walked away to his classroom.

Danny gulped and entered the classroom. In the front of the class stood a man with glasses, brown hair tied into a small loose ponytail, green eyes, and he was wearing a lab coat.

The man noticed Danny, "Ahhh... You must be the new student... Mr...?"

**'Daniel Spiritus. But please call me Danny.'**

"So you are mute, I see... I am Professor Henry." He motioned Danny to stood next to him. And Danny did so, "Class, this is Daniel Spiritus. But he prefers Danny."

**'I moved here from New York with my sister. My mom died and dad was left. It's nice to be here.'** Professor Henry translated what Danny had sign language. Henry instructed Danny to sit next to Amelia Jelston.

Amelia had shoulder length blonde hair tied into pigtails and orange eyes. Danny sat next to her. Amelia turned to face him, "I'm Amelia. But please call me Amy. It's pretty cool since you know sign language. But I don't know much." Amelia smiled at him as Danny returned the smile.

Danny got out a paper and pen. He wrote something to it and handed it to Amy.

_Thanks. A sharp blade cut across my throat. That's why I'm mute.'_

"Gee... I'm sorry that happened, Danny." Danny smiled warmly at her. Then, Professor Henry announced their next lesson before Amy could say anything to Danny.

"Alright class, get out your laptop and we'll begin our next lesson..."

* * *

"So Danny, what do you think about Gotham Academy?" asked Amy. After school, the two of them just walked together. Danny nodded and gave a kind smile.

"Danny!" a voice called out. They turned around to find two teens and a little girl approaching them.

"Who's this?" asked the youngest.

"My name's Amy. I'm Danny's classmate."

"Mine's Dick. I'm his... close friend."

"Artemis."

"Susi. His younger sister."

"It's nice to meet you all!" They all exchanged handshakes.

"Oh no... I forgot my journal in the cafeteria!" Amy said as she rummaged her purse. Danny tapped her shoulder,

**'I can help you look for it.'**

"Danny said that he can help you look for it," Dick translated.

Amy smiled, "Thanks!"

* * *

"Ummm... Hmmm... Not here... Not here either... Aha! Found it!" Amy exclaimed as she hugged her red journal.

Danny approached her and nodded. She nodded back. They were about to exit the cafeteria when the floor started to shake. A metal, red tentacle grabbed Amy. Then a two headed snake erupted from the ground. The left side of the snake was like a robot. It had red scales and yellow eyes.

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed. The snake tightened it's grip around her. "Help! Somebody! H-help!"

Danny's eyes glowed bright neon green. He just witnessed his new friend about to get killed! The young Halfa summoned his white rings. When he fully transformed into his ghost form, black tentacles erupted from his back, eyes were pupil-less green, and sharp fangs and claws grew.

The hood of his jacket covered his face. Only showing his mouth and glowing eyes. Danny let out a roar and charged at the possibly Ghost Snake. His theory was correct since the snake turned intangible. Danny went through it and landed on all fours.

Danny ran towards it still on all fours. He jumped up and slashed his claws on the metal side of the snake head.

The snake caught him just in time and flung him against the wall. Then, an explosive bird-a-rang caught the snake's attention. There stood in the entrance were Artemis, Robin, and a puppy Susi.

Artemis shot her bows at it, Robin shot everything explosives he had, and Susi fired blue beams at it. The snake blocked them and it grew more tails. Those tails grabbed them and squeezed them.

"No!" Danny yelled. His anger was flaring up. He charged at the snake and used his claws to cut it's tail. Robin, Artemis, Susi, and Amy fell to the ground. Robin checked Amy's pulse. She was only unconscious.

Danny opened his mouth and green fire came out. The snake hissed in pain. Danny's wings formed into a scythe. He ran towards the snake and jumped up. Landing on top of it's head. He slashed his scythe on the snake's forehead. Ectoplasm dripped off.

_'Danny!' _The sound of Susi's voice rang in Danny's head.

_'Used the thermos!' _Susi grabbed the thermos from Robin and threw it at Danny. The Halfa caught it with ease and sucked the ghost snake in face-first.

Danny ran to Robin on all fours, "Brother, are thou tis alright?"

"Ummm... Y-yeah... Don't worry, I'm fine. But are you okay?"

"Aye. Thee shall be alright. Mayhap, take the mortal to the nurse's office?" Danny gestured to the unconscious Amy. Robin nodded and picked her up bridal style.

* * *

"Uggghh... Wh-what happened?" asked Amy. She slowly sat up and held her spinning head.

"Don't push to much. You'll be fine." Amy turned to look at Nurse Hannah. "There was a monster snake that attacked you at the cafeteria. A student named Dick Grayson brought you here."

"Oh... Okay. Will everything be alright? Where are they?"

"They had already gone home. Your parents are waiting outside."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

The limo stopped in front of Wayne Manor. Dick got out followed by Artemis and Susi. Danny on the other hand, was still in his powerful form. Bruce came out of the house and approached them, "What happened?"

"There was this giant snake that attacked us," answered Artemis.

"But Danny caught it just in time," added Susi.

"And I think Danny needs some rest." Dick gestured to a sleepily Danny leaning on the limo. Bruce nodded and led them back to the mansion.

* * *

Danny got out of the bathroom wearing a red long sleeved shirt with the matching red baggy pajama pants. Artemis stayed in the manor for the night. Susi was already asleep.

"Alright Danny. Time to go to sleep." Dick in his white shirt and blue pants gestured to Danny's bed. But instead of sleeping on it, Danny rushed down and slept under it.

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked down, "Ummm... Danny? Your supposed to sleep on top of the bed. Not under." Danny's tail came out holding a board and stuck on the bed side using a hammer and nails.

It reads,

**Do Not Disturb**

Dick rolled his eyes and muttered, "Hilarious." He sighed and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Danny."

* * *

**Whoa! Long chapter! So this is where Danny transformed into a monster form. Let me explain,**

**MiniMandy= Turns into a Nergaling Monster Thingy. (Belongs to Bleedman)**

**Mimi= Sleeps under the bed. (Also belongs to Bleedman)**

**I was reading the comic and it was AWESOME! Time to answer your reviews! And, did I said that Danny was suppose to unleash his powers in the last chapter? Whoops! Sorry, my bad!**

**Angelwarrior09- _Thank you for the advice! And yeah! Maybe I should do a Water Balloon Battle! XD And I was planning to watch some episodes. Maybe I'll do it sometime. Thank you again! X3_**

**dainaga1- _Lo siento amigo. Pero no es el lado oscuro de Danny. Pero no te preocupes, yo todavía voy a hacer The Light de la luz lo malo! Ya sabes, como, control mental o algo así. Además, Danny puede perder el control cuando está realmente enojado o al ver los que le importaba sufrir una lesión._**

**SeaSea18- _It's the Light's... Ummm... I don't know what they're called. But L-2= Ra's al Ghul, L-1= Vandal Savage, L-6= Brain, and L-3= Lex Luthor. Thank you for your Review! Err, Question! XD_**

**Guest- _I hate Danny looking like Dan! Although, I was fascinated in the comic Grim Tales owned by Bleedman. Beside's Monster Danny's radical! Right?_**

**Ivy Night51101930- _I'll try! But with the Up-Coming Exams, I don't think I can type. Fuck... But don't worry! I'll do my best! ^^_**

**Inviso-Al- _It's okay! I totally forgive you! You just REALLY like this story, don't ya? X3_**

**ShadowPhantom164- _Oooh! I LOVE smores! XD Although, I want to be a Pyromaniac! XD Actually, I prefer my nickname to be The Crazy Little Girl. Why? If any boy (mainly my OC, Cialos) comes near me when I'm active, they'll end up in a DRESS! XD Plus, for my age, I kinda, LOVE to curse. Look at my profile to know why I prefer that nickname! X3_**

**NOTE!**

**Amy is ONLY a Minor Character!**** Also, I do NOT own Grim Tales!**

**Do you think I should make a Club in Deviant Art? I would appreciate if ya'll make a fan art of Bird and Ghost!**

**Well, Exams are almost here... So I might not update for a while. Sorry for the wait!**

**Read and Review!**

**And PLEASE Review your Answers about the Club!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**CWM: She does not own DP, YJ, and Grim Tales.**

**Me: You ALWAYS say that.**

**CWM: I do it to make it clear for the readers.**

**Me: Well, you've done it like, more thane 5 times!**

**CWM: Yes. To make it ****unforgettable.**

**Me: True. Let's go on!  
**

* * *

**Central City Park**

Three kids were sitting under the tree. Well, the youngest was sitting under the tree while the other two was swinging on the tree branch.

Susi was happily eating an apple while Dick and Danny were doing acrobatics. Everything was peaceful. Birds were singing, families were having picnics, and no school since it was Saturday. Bruce decided to take them on a business trip at Central City.

Just then, the ground trembled. Dick and Danny landed next to Susi as the little Familiar stood up. The people were backing away from the emerging... thing. No. It was... Undergrowth!

"I am Undergrowth! I have comeback for revenge and to make this... my garden!"

Danny jumped into the hole of the trunk while Dick fled to the nearest bathroom. Danny changed into his ghost form as Dick came out as Robin.

**"Robin, Susi, help the citizens! I'll take care of Undergrowth!" **Danny told them telepathically. But it was too late. Mind vines were on all the people's neck. Susi transformed into her Wolf Pup form and she and Robin attacked the mind controlled citizens.

Danny flew up to Undergrowth and froze him with his Ice Powers. Although, the Plant Ghost easily broke free and wrapped Danny in vines. The Halfa was about to freeze him again when Undergrowth sprinkled him with Sleep Spores.

"Sleep, Little Phantom... Yes... You shall make the perfect prince to help me..." Undergrowth said, laughing evilly as Danny began to close his eyes and bowed his head.

"Danny!" both Robin and Susi cried out. Then, a red and yellow blur zoomed past them and back.

"Dude! What happened!?" It was Kid Flash and Flash.

"KF! It's... Phantom! He's been captured!" Robin gestured to Undergrowth holding an unconscious Danny.

"We got some other problems, though," said Flash. Vines began to attack them. Robin and Susi attacked them. But it's not enough. Then, the Batmobile parked up in front off him and the door opened. Instantly, they jumped in.

"What. Happened?" asked the Dark Knight somewhat angrily yet calm.

"W-well... Ummm..." Susi started.

"There was a ghost named Undergrowth and he controlled the citizens. Plus, he took Phantom!" Robin finished.

"Who's Undergrowth?" asked KF. Robin shrugged.

"Maybe, Da-Phantom knew him?" guessed Susi. Almost saying the name 'Danny'.

"We need back up," Batman said.

* * *

Danny groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move his hands. But they were held on his sides by vines. His legs were tied together by vines as well. He was also hanging on a wall.

He began to panic and looked around the room. Nothing but leaves, vines, and odd colored flowers.

"How are you feeling, Little Phantom?" a voice asked. Undergrowth emerged from the ground in front of Danny.

**"Lemme go!"** shouted Danny telepathically.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Daniel." Undergrowth smirked evilly as Danny's eyes widened.

**"What are you gonna do with me?"**

"Well, my queen is not present but I've seen great potential in you." Danny flinched when he remembered the time Sam was in Undergrowth's control. "You'd make a _better _caretaker. A prince that will rule by my side."

'_First Vlad now Undergrowth?' _Danny thought miserably. Then, something hit him. He forgot that he could communicate with Susi telepathically! But as soon as he tried, his head would always hurt.

He was still in his Monster Form. Though, every time he would use his powers, he gets weakened. The vines were preventing him!

Undergrowth materialized some kind of vine on his hands. It was green with a purple gem in the middle. He put it on Danny's forehead. Danny screamed in agony. His mind was getting fuzzy.

After a while, he stopped screaming and bowed his head. He slowly looked up with a blank expression and dark green eyes. Undergrowth grinned and let the vines drop Danny.

"Perfect." Undergrowth said when Danny bowed his head at Undergrowth.

* * *

**Guy's, I am SO SORRY that this is short! I'm just to EXCITED to let you know what'll happen! X3**

**BTW**

**I need at least 5 or more reviews. I'm so DESPERATE to read on what you think about this! Though, NO FLAMES!**

**Updates may be slow cause Dad's using the laptop. *pouts* No fair... Well, at least he has something to do... But I don't! TT^TT**

**Please READ & REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanna finish this chapter REALLY BADLY! TT^TT**

**CWM: Why is that?**

**Me: Oh no reason! X3 I just wanna make another one that I don't know the plot! Maybe a Random Chapter!**

**CWM: Try to be patient.**

**Me: *pouts* I'll try... *holds up chainsaw***

**CWM: What are you going to do with that?**

**Me: *grins* I'm gonna keep myself busy! *spots a random person* Hey you! Yeah, you! Wanna play? *innocent smile*  
**

**Boy: *sweats drop* Ummm... *flees***

**Me: YAY! We're playing tag! X3 *chases him with chainsaw***

**CWM: *facepalm* She does not own any of the shows and comics... **

* * *

Superman, Batman, and Martian Man Hunter stood on top of a building. Behind them were The Team. Susi in her Monster Wolf Form and Robin with a _really _worried expression. Same goes for his teammates.

"We need to create a distraction. After that, you try to break Danny's control," Batman ordered The Team. They nodded and split up.

"Superman, you try and distract Undergrowth. Flash, you and Martian Man Hunter try and find Phantom." They nodded and left. Batman used his grappling hook to get down of the building.

* * *

Danny looked from his left and right. Finding any humans to control. Vines holding up his arms, legs, and chest to guide him. Two giant Venus Flytraps right by his side. His clothes were changed to a green pants ending above his knees, green combat boots, his chest was bare, and green finger-less gloves. On his head was the band that Undergrowth put him on. Green vines with some thorns. On the center was a purple gem.

"There!" Flash whisper-yelled to Martian next to him. They hid in the alleyway to not get any attention.

Martian nodded and touched his temple, _"M'gnn, we found Phantom. Tell The Team to meet us at an empty alleyway, downtown." _

_"Right." _replied M'gnn.

Before the two could react, they were entangled in vines. Phantom hovered in front of them. His expression blank. Then, an explosion cause the vines to let the two heroes to be free.

Phantom turned around to find The Team.

"Phantom, it's us. Remember?" pleaded Robin. Phantom growled and sent vines to attack them. They managed to dodge them, KF ran to avoid getting caught, M'gnn flew and levitated different objects to attack them, Superboy grabbed them and practically ripped them apart, Robin threw explosive Bird-a-rangs, and Susi flew a few meters and bit the vines.

Phantom's eyes glowed blue and sent a powerful ice wave. Freezing them to the ground.

Undergrowth came back with the three older heroes tied up in vines. The Ghost Plant grinned at seeing the fallen heroes.

"A wonderful job, Son." Danny nodded and smirked at the praise from his 'Father'. "Now, will you do the honors?" Undergrowth threw the tied up heroes next to the frozen Team.

Danny nodded again and faced the heroes. His eyes glowing a darker shade of green and his face blank. He summoned his tentacles from his back. His teeth sharpening and claws growing.

His tail grew a scythe-like blade on the tip. The vines holding him up set him down. Danny walked towards them. His tail swishing from side to side. His hands lit up with blue flames.

"Phantom... please... don't do this!" pleaded Robin.

"Phantom, please! It's us! The Team! Remember?" M'gnn also pleaded.

"Yeah, dude! Remember?" asked Kid Flash. Danny just kept a blank face.

"It is useless. Nothing can stop my control over him!" said Undergrowth. Then, Robin spotted the vine-like band with a purple gem tied to his brother's forehead. That must be it!

_'Guys! That band on Phantom's forehead! That must be what controls him!' _said Robin telepathically.

_'Alright. Team, distract him. I'll handle this,' _Batman ordered.

_"Ahhhh! There's no more COOKIES!" _shouted Susi out-loud. The Team looked at their Monster Wolf teammate. Susi grinned and shrugged.

"Hey Phantom! I bet you can't hold your breathe for an hour! But I can!" boasted KF.

"Yeah! And I bet you can't lift three school bus!" shouted Superboy.

"Your just afraid that your dad may hate you!" Flash joined in.

"Your just following his orders because you have no friends!" shouted Robin. Who winced a little at saying that to his bro. Danny's eye twitch._  
_

"HA! There is no use! Do not listen to them. Destroy them now!" yelled Undergrowth. Danny growled and pounced at his first target; Robin.

The Boy Wonder closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see Danny tied against a pole. Batman must've done that.

But he must hurry before Danny phase out. So the Dark Knight landed in front of the Ghost Boy with a small knife. Danny struggled to get free, but Batman cut the Mind Controlling Band just in time.

Danny's eyes glowed dark green to neon green. He relaxed with a confused expression, **"Uhhh... What happened?" **Danny asked telepathically.

The Team cheered in success.

"Phantom, Undergrowth controlled you. Do you know how to stop him?" asked Batman as he released Danny. He nodded and smiled triumphantly. He phased down and flew intangibly near to Undergrowth's roots.

_'Just like old times,' _Danny thought to himself. His hands glowed blue in ice energy and he coated all the roots he saw in ice.

"NOOO!" Undergrowth yelled as he became smaller and smaller. The mind vines were released to all the citizens. The other mutated plants slowly began to get weaker until they dried out.

Before Danny could emerged, he first call back his tentacles, fangs, claws, and tail.

**"Ummm... Why am I wearing this?"** Danny gestured to the plant related clothes he was wearing. The Team-plus Flash- had to laugh. But Robin explained,

"You were controlled by Undergrowth. Remember?"

Danny smacked his forehead, **"Duh!"  
**

* * *

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor **

"Guys! Check this out!" yelled Susi as she came running to the living room where Bruce was reading a newspaper, Dick was playing video games, and Alfred who was dusting a vase.

Susi set down an old music player. Followed by Susi was Danny in his Monster Form running on all fours. He sat down beside Susi.

"Okay. Now watch this." Susi turned on the old music player. But no sound came out. She held Danny's clawed hands and placed it on top of the old giant, black disk that rest on top of the music player.

She reached out and opened Danny's mouth,

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you **

Susi closed Danny's mouth. And opened them again,

**Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you **

She then closed his mouth and looked at the others in the room. All with a surprised expression.

Susi grinned, "How awesome was that!?"

* * *

**HAHAHA! That was HILARIOUS! Right?**

**I decided to write that ending because I watched Lilo & Stitch the other day. And the song is _Can't Help Falling In Love With You _by: _Elvis Presley _or _A-Teens _**

**ALSO! I already MADE a Bird-and-Ghost-FC in DeviantART! The link to my DA account is on my Profile! PLEASE JOIN THE GROUP!**

**I would LOVE to see your Fan Art for the story! X3**

**Anyway, to answer your reviews! X3**

**Angelwarrior09- _Thank you for the support! Oh and you can thank Bleedman for making the comic; Grim Tales. Try reading it, the Nergaling Form is AWESOME! X3 Remember! I do NOT own ANYTHING except for the Plot and the OCs! _**

**Jacob Taz- _I also LOVE Bleedman's comics! But I could NEVER replace Danny Phantom! XD _**

**little miss BANANNA HEAD- _WOW! You practically Reviewed ALL the chapters! Thanks! So anyway, I know it's harsh for CW to make Danny mute. I did that because Readers want Mute Danny! X3 Plus, I'm still thinking an explanation on why he did that. -_-' Anyway, I also think Susi's CUTE! Check her out on DeviantART! The link to my account is on my Profile! X3 Thank you for the WONDERFUL Reviews! ^^ And maybe it was the Cookie they ate earlier that cause them to be hyper! And yeah, Danny can have his voice back AND he can use his Ghostly Wail! But not now! XD Do Not Disturb also made ME laugh! XD _**

**dainaga1-_¡Oh sí! Danny es como un hermano para Susi! Y Danielle vendrá en el extremo o en el próximo capítulo! Ya hay un club si usted tiene una cuenta de DeviantART! El enlace a mi cuenta de DA está de mi proflile! X3 _**

**SeaSea18- _Nah! It's okay! You already helped me by supporting me to continue this story! X3 _**

**Guest- _It's alright! ^^ I'm just tired of the Dan Thing. It's time for a change! XD Plus, I'm a LITTLE addicted to Grim Tales! But I could NEVER replace Danny! XD _**

**Inviso-Al- _Hmmm... I don't know yet. Maybe in the end or in the later chapter. ^^ _**

**Guest- _Yeah... Maybe! But on my head it's Nergal! XD _**

**little miss BANANA HEAD- _Your right! The ice DIDN'T defeated Undergrowth! But this chapter does! XD Maybe Undergrowth got a LITTLE stronger and Danny was distracted? XD _**

**xXBookNinjaXx- _Sure! You can draw him! And you can also submit it on the DA club! It's called Bird-and-Ghost-FC X3 _**

**dannyFANtom99- _Awww! Thanks! X3 Oh and I have a cannonball for the party! XD _**

**dainaga1- _Awww! Thank you! X3 _**

**Aneglwarrior09- _Thanks! And I'm sorry that if this chapter doesn't please you. I'M SORRY! *sobs*... *brighten up* But maybe the Random Chapter may make you laugh! XD If I ever thought of something funny... X3 _**

**zoeshade- _The Team will stop him! But mostly Batman! XD _**

**Oh and I got the 'Distracting' part from the YJ episode; Homefront.**

**THIS ALMOST HAS 100 REVIEWS! YAAAAY! X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Randomness! **

**More likely Danny/Dick Sibling Bonding! X3**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**CWM: She does not own Anything except for the Plot and her OCs.**

**Me: SO true! XD**

**Oh yeah! I forgot! Danny should be speaking in Medieval! But, read this chapter to know why he hasn't!**

* * *

Ahhh, Summer. School ended about a month ago. After the Undergrowth incident, things were calm now in Central City. So the Bat Family all went home.

But Dick and Danny had found other ways to have fun!

* * *

"This is getting random... I like it!" Susi exclaimed as she ducked the in-coming water balloon. On her head was a military helmet. She hid behind a stack of sacks formed into a fort. On her left and right were Danny and Dick. Sack forts surrounding them and military helmets on their heads.

"You shall never defeat me! For I am the Master of The Balloon War!" Dick shouted. Danny shook his head with a competitive smirk. They readied they're water balloons and, fired!

"Yikes!" Susi yelped and ducked down. Poor Alfred. Has to clean up they're mess.

Dick readied the biggest water balloon and readied, aimed, fired!

But, Bruce walked in and got out of the way. Good thing he was wearing casual clothes. A blue shirt with white sweatpants.

_SPLASH!_

"Oops..." Dick muttered seeing his guardian soaked in water.

"He did it!" Dick yelled as he and Danny pointed at each other. Then ran out of the room. Bruce sighed and looked at Susi.

"Ummm... I was just leaving... Hehe... Bye!" Susi also dashed out of the room.

Bruce massaged his temple, "Kids... More like teenagers..."

* * *

Danny in his Normal Ghost Form sat across from Dick. The two of them were playing cards. All the while Bruce was reading a news paper not far away.

**"Hindi ako matatalo dito sa larong it," **said Danny. **(I cannot lose this game)**

"Talaga? Nanalo ako kanina. Paano mo alam na hindi ka matatalo ngayong?" asked Dick. **(Really? I won earlier. How do you know you're not losing this?)**

**"Tignan lang natin!"** exclaimed Danny. Then, he dropped he cards. Dick looked at him surprise, **"Sabi ko sayo mananalo ako!" (Let's just see! I told you I would win!**

"Nanalo ka! Natalo ako! O sige na! Ikaw na ang champiiiioooonnnn!" Dick yelled dramatically while looking up at the wall and bringing his fist up. **(You won! I lost! Fine! You are now the champiiiiooonnon!)**

* * *

Bruce walked down the hall and someone floated past him. Well, Danny Phantom slowly floated pass him,

**haro  
mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita**-

Then, Danny disappeared from sight. Bruce raised an eyebrow and continued walking. Then, he saw Dick passing by,

**hawayu  
dare mo inai heya de hitori  
moonin-**

Dick then entered the room. _'This is just weird,' _Bruce thought. He then stopped and looked down at Susi who just mysteriously appeared.

"Daisuki!" Then she ran off.

_'How in the world did they learned those language so fast?' _He thought then ran-walked away.

* * *

Bruce entered the living room to see Danny-in human form- and Dick. Dancing and Lip Syncing in front of the High Powered Music Player.

**Every time I look in the mirror all I see  
is the inner warrior staring back at me!**

**You hit hard with your best shot,**  
**give it everything you've got!**  
**WARRIOR! BE THE WARRIOR!**

**Bring 'em on, let 'em come,**  
**they will never keep me down!**  
**COME ON WARRIOR! BE THE WARRIOR!**

**'Cause you're the best that you can beee...**  
**YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHAHAHAHEAAHHHHHH!**

Bruce slowly walked out of the room with a blank expression.

* * *

**At Mount Justice **

The Team were all gathered in the dining room. They were in their civil clothes. After the incident at school, Danny now knew Artemis' secret. But she never knew his or Dick's secret. So Dick still wore sunglasses and Danny must be in his Ghost Form.

Danny put down muffin and began pat the table. A while later, so did Dick. Only he was using two empty glasses.

Then, Susi got down of the chair and went to a hidden music player and turned it on.

**Danny and Dick- **

**_Hey! Hey! Everybody! We've got something to say._ **

The Team minus Susi all raised an eyebrow.

**_We may seem as different, as the night is from day.  
But if you look a little deeper, and you will see:  
That I'm just like you and you're just like me. Yeah! _**

**Danny- **

**_Hey! Hey! Everybody! We're here to shout,  
That the magic of friendship is what it's all about.  
Yeah, we thought we were different,  
As the night is from the day.  
Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way._**

"Who's Twilight?" asked Wally. The others shrugged.

**Dick- **

**_So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.  
We can work together, helping Twilight win the crown.  
So get up, get down. Cause it's gonna make a sound.  
If we work together, helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. _**

**Danny- **

**_Hey! Hey! Hands up now!  
We're sending a message to the crowd!  
Hands wave up, then come down. _  
**

Danny ran towards Megan and grabbed her hands. He pulled them up and set them down.

**_We party together all__ around!_**

**Dick- **

**_Generous. Honesty. _**

**Danny- **

**_Laughter. Kindness. Loyalty._**

**_Twilight helped us each to see. _**

**Dick- **

**_All that we can be. So- _**

**Danny and Dick- **

**_Get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.  
We can work together, helping Twilight win the crown._  
**

"Seriously, who's Twilight?" Wally muttered.

**_So get up, get down. Cause it's gonna make a sound._**

**_If we work together, helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown._**

The song ended leaving a puzzled, amused, and confused Team.

* * *

"Hey Danny?" asked Dick. After they went home, the three of them went to the living room and watched a movie.

**'Yeah?'** Danny sign languaged.

"How come your not speaking in Medieval anymore?"

**'Meh. I got bored. Besides, me and Susi only did that to make you confuse.' **

"You got that right!" beamed Susi with a grin. Dick shrugged and continued to watch the movie while eating popcorn.

* * *

**Yeeeaahhh... That's all I could think off! ^^**

**1) The Introduction... I think...**

**2) Thank you Angelwarrior09 for giving me the idea of The Water Balloon War! XD**

**3) Tagalog! X3**

**4) Hello, How are You by; Hatsune Miku. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**5) Idea from Amazing World of Gumball. I forgot the episode! Hehe...**

**6) Helping Twilight Win the Crown by; My Little Pony Equestria Girls and Hasbro.**

**Review Time!**

**Jacob Taz- _That idea has been playing in my mind! ^^ _**

**Pulsar747- _Awww! Thank you! X3 And yes, yes I did. XD _**

**dannyFANtom- _Instagram? Wazzat? Never heard of it. But it seems that it's fun to you! ^^ And don't worry! I'm also INSANE! XD  
_**

**Ivy Night51101930- _I'll try! But it may take a while cause of school. Anyway, does this chapter count as Brotherly Fluff? There will be more as the chapter goes! ^^ Thank you for your review! _**

**Nehamee- _Awww! Thanks! This is much better than my previous story in my other account! Anyway, There will be more Brotherly Fluff! And Random Chapters! XD I think my Random Chapters is mixed of Singing, Dancing, Different Language, and Brother Friendly War! XD_**

**Reaper- _Okay! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can! XD _**

**Angelwarrior09- _I know right? That idea was playing in my mind for DAYS! XD _**

**Inviso-Al- _Well, Danny will not break the control. Batman does! ^^ And as for Danielle, she'll come in the later chapter. _**

**_IMPORTANT! _**

**In this chapter, D-Stabilized NEVER happened! So Danielle will SLOWLY gain Vlad's trust in the last chapter! Cause I'm planning to make Danny, Susi, and Danielle ALL Vlad's adopted children!**

**THERE! A little spoiler for you readers! ^^**

**ALSO! Have you guys heard of SOPA!? WAIT! What's SOPA? Anyway, SAVE THE INTERNET!**

**I might be making another story. NO FLAMES! I KNOW I have to many stories! *sobs* But my conscience told me to! I know, I'm weird... I like that! So PLEASE don't say that, "No! One story at a time!" cause I might hate you...**

**One thing you should know about me is that NEVER mess with me... Anyway, I'm still kind when your kind! ^^**

**BUT! If I make ANOTHER story, I will NEVER abandon this! Why? THIS STORY HAS ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! So this story is the one I'll UPDATE the MOST! Capish?**

**Anyway, THANKS GUYS! I LOVE your reviews! X3**

**Keep Reading, Reviewing, and Following! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't hate me for this! *sobs***

**CWM: She couldn't think of anything else. So she thought of a random chapter with a Brotherly Fluff.**

**Me: There's also 2 OCs that will ONLY appear in this chapter... Depends...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

**Lyssa (AKA Cartoon) belongs to: CartoonFreakshow.**

**Ceza belongs to: Me! (Note: Ceza IS me. Don't Flame me...)  
**

* * *

Danny and Dick were playing video games. Susi was already asleep since she was tired from the random things, Alfred was on vacation, and Bruce was in a League Mission. Being gone for a week. So the three children had the mansion for themselves. But Dick was mostly in charge, Being the eldest and all.

Then, a giggle brought their attention. Danny paused the game as he and Dick looked around. The giggle sounded of again. It was a small child's giggle. A little girl. But it radiated an echo.

Danny changed into his Normal Ghost Form and Dick got out his Utility Belt from under the cushion pillow.

They stood up and Dick readied his bird-a-rangs while Danny's hands was lit up with Ecto-Energy. A black and pink mist swirled in front of them and materialized into a shape of a girl.

She looked to be about twelve. She had white hair with pink tips and a single pink lighting streak, a black bow holding her hair up into a ponytail, fair skin, red eyes, and a single fang showing. She wore a black sleeveless turtle neck ending above her stomach, black skirt ending above her knees with pink on the bottom, black arm guards with pink lining on the upper and lower part, pink loose belt, black fingerless gloves, black knee high boots with pink soles, and on the middle of her chest was a white skull with a pink bow.

**"Who are you?" **asked Danny.

"I'm Ceza!" she replied cheerfully. "Let's have some fun!" Then, everything around them went black. Like they were trapped in a black room.

"Where are we?" asked Dick.

"In our lair!"

**"Our?" **

"Yep! Me and my sister's!"

"Ceza? You in here?" asked a voice.

"Right here, Lyssa!" Then, from out of nowhere, a girl about the age of sixteen appeared. She has pure white shoulder length hair, white skin, sharp carnivorous teeth, and bloody red eyes. She wears a ripped grey dress with black stockings and white boots having black steel toes on the front. Having also goggles with red lens and bandages along her arms.

**"You must be Lyssa. And I'm guessing that you two are ghost?" **asked Danny.

"Yep! Me and Ceza aren't exactly related. We became ghost at the same time and same place. Plus, when we were alive, we were Pen Pals." explained Lyssa. Danny and Dick were a little creeped out by Lyssa's grin and pupil-less blood red eyes.

"Why are we here?" asked Dick.

"Like what my little sister said; to have fun." answered Lyssa. Her eyes and Ceza's eyes began to glow red and they disappeared. Black mist surrounded both of the boys.

"First challenge! Danny, try to annoy Dick!" the voice of Ceza rang out.

**"Ummm... Okay... Dick, I bet I can fight off the Joker." **

"What!? No! You can't!" a nod from Danny. "No!" nod.

"No!" nod.

"No!" again, nod.

"NO!" A shook of his head.

"Yes! And that's final!" Seeing Dick's frozen face and twitching eye, Danny grinned in success. "B-but... how did you..?"

**"I used to annoy Jazz when we were at the library." **Two girly giggles sounded from the black room.

"Okay, now Dick, let's play Dress Up!" exclaimed Lyssa.

Dick's eyes widened," Wh-what!?" Before he could protest, pink glow surrounded him. A door opened from out of nowhere and pushed Dick inside.

"What! Stop it!"

"No! We're trying to make you pretty!" exclaimed Ceza.

"Let go!"

"No! Now hold still!" yelled Lyssa. Danny just glanced around the room nervously. Then, after a minute or so, Dick came out wearing a... red dress!

Danny bit his lip to contain his laughter, but he couldn't help it anymore. He laughed silently; still because his mute.

Dick's face was blank, "Why is the world so cruel to me?"

* * *

**Somewhere in Wayne Manor... **

"D-Dick... girly dress..." Susi tossed and turned on her bed. "Must... get... blackmail..."

* * *

**With Danny and Dick **

Danny was still laughing silently. Laying on his back and holding his stomach. Dick sat next to him, staring blankly at the wall and still wearing the dress. There was only one thing in Dick's mind, _'If The Team saw me like this, my Dignity is no more...' _

"Okay! Now Danny, try to scare away this beast without using any powers!" exclaimed Ceza. Then, a giant door opened and a giant wolf came out.

"Danny!" Dick was forced back by a pink glow.

The wolf roared at Danny-who was now standing up. Danny smirked and stared blankly at the dog.

The giant wolf growled at Danny. Nope. The young Halfa was still staring right in the wolf's eyes. The wolf glanced left and right nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with those glowing green eyes.

Once that Danny narrowed his eyes, the giant wolf whimpered and literally ran out of the room. Leaving a giant hole to automatically regenerate.

"How'd you do that?" Dick asked as he approached him.

Danny grinned, **"My brother's the sidekick of the scariest crusader than can glare." **Dick smirked and ruffled his little bro's hair.

"Well, that's all for tonight!" exclaimed Lyssa. The two ghost materialized in front of them. "You can now go home!"

"But first! I need to say something!" Ceza cleared her throat, "SOPA is back!"

* * *

Danny and Dick jolted up in a sitting position. They glanced around to find that they were in the living room. The same room that they just played video games. Danny looked at Dick,

**"What... just... happened?" **

"You tell me. You _are _the ghost expert."

**"Ummm... I think they teleported us back here." **The two shrugged and stood up to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Is it almost ready, Lex?" Asked Vandal as he approached the desk of Lex Luthor's office. Sitting on the desk was sad person.

"Almost. Only a few days until it is finished. Then, we shall have Phantom at our grasps." The two super villains smirked evilly.

It's almost time for The Light to have a newest weapon; Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Review Time!**

**dannyFANtom- _Whoa there tiger! Truth is; I only interact with FanFiction and DevianART. And sometimes Facebook. But not that often. When I have time, I'll try Instagram ;) _**

**Angelwarrior09- _Don't worry! I feel ya! My mom always ask why I'm laughing when she sees me laughing! It's just because of Humor Fanfics! XD I'm SO happy that you like this! ^^ Thank you for the Balloon War idea! XD *sighs* Poor Bruce... XD _**

**Pulsar747- _*blushes* You guys! Reviewers ALWAYS make me happy! ^^ Dude, I'm SO glad you like this story! :) _**

**Inviso-Al- _*taps chin* Hmmm... Maybe in... Ummm... I STILL don't know. But maybe later on! ^^ _**

**Here, let me explain to you guys.**

**This story is about Danny/Dick Sibling Bonding. So this story mostly focuses on Danny and Dick. There will be laughs, action, drama, song-fics, different languages, and etc. So Team Phantom or any of DP enemies MIGHT not show up. Depends.**

**Alright? So anyway, school's up so no updates for a while. TT^TT**

**SOPA is back! SAVE THE INTERNET!**

**Also, I'm running LOW on IDEAS. Got any ideas? Suggestions? **

**Review!**

**Ummm... Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I have some news for you!**

**This story only has a few chapters left. BUT!**

**I may write a sequel. But I'm not sure since I want to write new stories. So, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Also, I would like to thank dainaga1 and Angelwarrior09 for helping me with this chapter! And for Inviso-Al, this is the chapter you've been waiting for! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Daniel..."

Who? Who was that voice? It sounded... deep.

"Wake up, Daniel..."

Danny closed his eyes tightly. After a while, he slowly opened them. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was still in his blue pajamas. Though, he wasn't in his room. Then, four screens appeared. He could only see the silhouettes of the people.

Danny stood up and turned ghost. His hands lit up with green energy.

"Calm down, Daniel. We only wish to talk." Two men stepped out of the shadows. The man that spoke to him was the same guy at the museum. Next to him was a... brain in a machine?

**"What am I doing here?" **Danny asked telepathically.

"We are here to give you an offer."

**"What offer?" **

"We wish for you to join us. Your brother can also join to. We could give you anything you ever wished for. Anything you could want."

Danny just stood there with a blank expression, **"Been there, done that. There is no way I'm ever joining you." **Vandal only smirked. He snapped his fingers and two giant claw hands grabbed Danny. Plus, they were glowing green. So it must be ghost-proof.

**"Let me go!" **

Brain approached him with a metal claw holding some kind of earpiece, "Come now. This won't hurt. We promise you..." Danny struggled to get free, but it was too late. Brain already put the earpiece on Danny's right ear.

The Light smirked at their success. Then, Vandal spoke,

"Welcome to The Light, Phantom."

* * *

A man whistled a tune as he walked down the road Hollow Street of Gotham City. A suitcase in his hand. Unknown to him, he was followed by a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes. The shadow's clawed hand strike deep into the man's chest. Leaving a bloody hole near his heart.

David Gold, the man who carries a special device, was murdered.

The rich man lay in a puddle of blood. The suitcase was held by the shadow's clawed hands. Behind the shadow came down Batman.

The Dark Knight glanced down at David. Then back at the shadow. Batman narrowed his eyes and threw bat-a-rangs. The shadow smirked, revealing fangs. The shadow's eyes glowed bright red and disappeared.

Batman growled. Then picked up David to transport him tot he nearest hospital.

* * *

The shadow materialized in Lex's office. Just in front of the desk where Lex sat. He handed the suitcase to the grinning man. He opened them to reveal a small gun with a small kryptonite inside. The gun he wanted for his collection of weapons. Maybe someday, he'll use this on Superman.

"Well done, Phantom."

The shadow then formed into a white haired fourteen year old boy with red eyes. Danny smirked at seeing his master proud at him.

* * *

Dick walked downstairs. He was still in his pajamas. His eyes were sleepy and his hair was slightly messy. He entered the kitchen to find Susi eating cereal. He grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of juice. He then sat down next to the fanged twelve year old.

"Susi, have you seen Danny?" Dick asked. Danny normally came down a minute after Dick woke up.

"Nope. Maybe he's still asleep?" guessed Susi. Dick nodded and slowly ate his toast. Then, passing by was Danny.

"Morning Danny!" greeted Susi cheerfully.

Danny glanced at her and nodded. Dick narrowed his eyes at his brother. He just saw his eyes change from red to blue.

"Danny? You okay?" Danny paused and looked at Dick. The young boy gave smiled a little and nodded.

**'Yeah. Just tired. I just finished breakfast before you guys. I'll just take a nap.' **The other two nodded and Danny continued to head his way to his room. Something was definitely bothering Dick.

* * *

"Hey Bruce! What'cha doing?" asked Robin. He slowly approached his mentor that was typing on the giant screen.

"David Gold was murdered last night. I didn't know who. But it was definitely not one of our enemies."

"What did he looked like?"

"He was a shadow with red eyes. He had fangs and he was almost shaped as a boy."

"Maybe Danny knows."

"Go ask him. I'm letting you three stay at Mt. Justice for the night. I won't trust you to be in charge while I'm gone...

Oh yeah... Did I mentioned that after Danny and Dick woke up after meeting the two ghost they had another Food Fight? They also 'accidentally' turned on the Training Robot and it destroyed some of Batman's Bat Weapons. And the two just had a Junk Food Party with Wally.

* * *

Danny in his Normal Phantom Form slowly ate Megan's cookies. He stared blankly at his plate as he chewed the cookie. The others were also casually eating cookies. Though, Robin kept glancing back at Danny. His eyes were neon green. But they would often turn red.

"Hey Danny? Does your eyes hurt?" asked Dick. Said boy's eyes widened. Danny quickly shook his head and gave a reassuring smile. Dick returned the smile and nodded. The others glanced at them and returned back to eating.

* * *

**Ghost Zone **

A young girl with white hair and green eyes floated weakly throughout the Ghost Zone.

_'I need to get to Danny's!' _she thought. It had been months ever since she flew away to travel the world. Then, the Ghost Zone. She always wanted to visit Danny again. It was beginning to get bored and lonely now. She then spotted her newly found friend, Wulf. She had only met him a month ago. She floated hurriedly down on the island where Wulf was resting.

"Wulf!" The ghost opened his eyes and sat up. He grinned and hugged Danielle. The ghost girl giggled as Wulf licked her.

"Kion alportas vin tie, amiko?" Asked Wulf as he let go of Danielle.

"Wulf, can you help me find Danny?"

"Mi vidis Danny kaj knabo en urbo nomata Gotham City kiam mi estis aventurando la Homaj Reĝlando. Do li devas esti en tiu urbo. Mi vidis lin kun aliaj infanoj. Mi opinias, ke estus plej bone trovi amiko Sam kaj Tucker. Amiko Danny devas esti maltrankviligita pri ili." Danielle got some help with Frostbite on how to understand Esperanto. Yes. She also visited the Far Frozen. She was also happy that Danny fought the Ghost King.

"Good idea!" Wulf slashed a claw and a portal ripped out. He nodded and Danielle jumped in.

* * *

Danielle in her human form stared wide-eyed at the ruins before her. Fenton Works was no more than some crumbles of bricks and burned woods.

"What happened here?" she whispered. She then heard footsteps nearing her. She turned around to find Sam and Tucker.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danielle ran towards them and gave them a big hug.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" asked Sam as they broke out of the hug.

"I know where Danny is." Sam and Tucker's eyes widened.

"You actually know where he is?" asked Tuck.

"Yep! Before Wulf sent me here, he told me that he was in Gotham City. Probably because Wulf's been wandering around from city to city," explained Danielle. Sam grabbed her and Tucker's arms.

"Then let's get packing!"

* * *

**Esperanto Translations:**

**1) _What brings you here, my friend?_**

**2) _I saw Danny and child in a city called Gotham City when I was venturing the Human Kingdom. So he has to be in that city. I saw him with other children. I think it would be best to find a friend Sam and Tucker. Friend Danny has to be concerned about them._**

**Guys... I am sad to say that... This story is ALMOST finish! TT^TT**

**Only a few chapters left! Maybe 5 or more... After that, I MAY do a Sequel. But I want to MAKE a new story! Anyway, this story MAY have some OCs. Mainly Pokemons. I don't know! Maybe NOT!**

**Anyway, Vlad will show up LATER. Maybe when Danny and Robin will begin to fight each other.**

**Review Time!**

**dannyFANtom- _Well, I have a Facebook but I'm not allowed to tell my name. Also, Instagram and FB are a team? Man! Have I've been hiding under a rock! XD_ **

**dainaga1- _Awww! ¡Gracias! Además, voy a elegir la parte en asesinatos Danny alguien y que mantiene en secreto! Gracias por la idea de ti! _**

**Inviso-Al- _Whoa there! I don't DO Torturing! Except for my OCs... *coughs* Like what I said, more like wrote, Plasmius may show up when Danny and Robin fight each other. So for ALL your please, may I present to you, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle! XD _**

**Angelwarrior09- _Awww! Thanks! And the next chapter is where Sam and Tucker will find Danny! ^^ _**

**OKAY! Maybe in the Next Chapter, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle FINALLY found Danny! They also meet up with Dick. Although, they will become suspicious of Danny's strange behavior and the constant Red Eyes thing. **

**Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I'm working on another story. I was inspired by CSIalchemist's story; The Flaming Heart. It's an AWESOME story! A Danny Phantom x Pokemon AU! That story is so COOL!**

***coughs* Anyway, the story I'm planning has SOME Pokemons. But it's not ENTIRELY a Pokemon crossover. **

**Alright, back to the main topic. Sam, Danielle, and Tucker will FINALLY re-unite with Danny, Bruce will let them stay in Wayne Manor, they get suspicious of Danny, and yaddi-yaddi-ya!**

**CWM: She does not own anything.  
**

* * *

"Do you think this is the place?" asked Tucker.

"Are you holding the map up-side down?" countered Sam. Tucker scanned the map his holding and shook his head.

"Uhhh, guys? Maybe the sign can tell us," said Danielle. They looked up to find a billboard that says; Gotham City. The two teens face-palmed for not noticing the giant bill-board just a few feet from them. Danielle giggled as they continued their hike.

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps," said Tucker. They walked down the road of Gotham City with Danielle in her human form. They were also carrying duffel bags where they keep food, water, and some extra clothes.

"I kinda like it," mused Sam. Then, from out of nowhere, a giant crocodile emerged from the ground.

"Uh-oh..." muttered Danielle. Killer Croc began to attack the citizens and throw various cars. He then spotted the trio. He licked his lips and charged at them. Danielle, who can't turn ghost at the moment, closed her eyes tightly. The others did the same.

_BAM! _

They opened their eyes to find Batman. _The _Batman! Sam and Tucker were excited to see the famous Dark Knight. The fight only took a few minutes. Finally, the police of Arkham arrived. Batman then turned towards the trio,

"Are you alright?" The three slowly nodded. Batman was about to leave when Danielle called him.

"Do you happen to know the name of Danny Phantom?" Batman's eyes narrowed. Somehow, this girl and Danny looked alike.

"What are your connections with him?" Danielle motioned for Batman to lean in. So he did.

"He's my cousin. It's a long story," she whispered. Batman nodded.

"Alright. But first, I need you to go to the police station first. There, you'll meet him."

* * *

"Danny? Can I ask you something?"

Dick approached Danny who was sitting on the couch and watching television.

Danny looked at him and forced a smile, **'Sure.'**

Dick sat down next to him, "You specialized in ghost, right?" Danny nodded. "Well, there's a ghost who killed Davix Gold. We were hoping that you could help us identify the murderer..."

Danny froze and his eyes glowed red for a second that Dick got a glimpse of it. The older boy narrowed his eyes.

"Well?"

**'I don't know this ghost...'**

"Danny, someone's looking for you." Bruce entered the living room.

Danny looked at him, **'Who?'**

"Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and a girl named Danielle. I suppose you know them?"

Danny froze and his eyes widened.

**'I suppose I could meet them...'  
**

* * *

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Tucker shifted a little from his seat next to Sam and Danielle in the Police Station.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "How could we be in trouble? Batman said that he knows where Danny is..."

Then, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Danny Fenton/Grayson entered the waiting room.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened, "Danny!"

They both ran up to him and hugged him. Danny's eyes flashed red briefly and returned the hug. Both Bruce and Dick's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Dude! Where were you!?"

"Oh my gosh! Danny, we're so sorry we haven't been there for you!"

"Danny! I miss you so much1

"You've been with Bruce Wayne!? That's so cool! What did you do there with him!? How'd you met him!?"

_Slap! _

Sam slapped the back of his head, "Tucker! That's not important!" Then, she looked at Danny with concern, "Are you okay? Why aren't you talking?"

Dick approached them, "Danny can't talk. We need to go back to the manor. We have something to tell you."

The two teens and Danielle looked at Danny. He nodded and smiled reassuringly.

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

Sam, Tucker, and Danielle's eyes widened and their mouth was gaping open. Bruce, Dick, Susi, and Danny all sat down on the couch in front of them. Waiting for any reaction from them.

After a minute, Tucker spoke up, "Dude! You're Dick Grayson's brother? And Susi's your Familiar? You live in a mansion and didn't told the press or any public stuff of you staying with Bruce Wayne!? And Dick's Robin? And you joined a team of the Justice League!?"

All Sam and Danielle could say was, "Wow..."

Tucker was still rambling until Sam hit him at the back of his head.

"Just promise us not to tell anyone. Okay?" asked Dick.

They nodded.

"Don't worry! We've been keeping Danny's secret ever since the accident, "said Sam.

"Alright. And, who are you again? And why do you look like my brother?" Dick asked Danielle.

"Well, it's a long story... I'm just his clone. I was cloned by a Fruitloop."

"What!? You! She! He! Fruitloop!?" Dick yelled frantically. Danny rolled his eyes and put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

**'It's okay...' **

Truth be told, Danny didn't knew Danielle, Sam, Tucker, and this 'Fruitloop'... Thanks to The Light controlling Danny.

* * *

Sam tossed and turned on the bed. Bruce let them stayed here and offered the three to stay in each guest rooms when they finished the _whole _story.

She closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

_There floated Danny in the middle of the ruined city of Happy Harbor. His eyes were glowing bright red and a blank expression on his face. He's nails grew into claws, a black tail with some green specks and the end was a blade of a scythe, and black and white wings._

_A bald man, a buff man with scars on his face, and a kid with two horned-shaped black hair stood behind him. All with evil smirks._

_Sam looked around and saw the fallen heroes. The Justice League and The Team laid on the ground unconscious._

_"Danny..."_

_She looked around and saw Dick in his Robin uniform. He was on all fours and was bruised up badly._

_"Phantom... Attack," ordered the buff man with the scars. Danny's hands lit up with green ecto energy and fired them at both Robin and Sam.  
_

* * *

"Gaaah!"

"Ahhh!"

A high pitched scream followed her.

"Huh?" Sam jolted up and looked down beside her bed. Susi was in her light blue pajamas and sat on the floor.

"Sam? You okay? I heard you screaming." Of course she heard. Super human hearing.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey Susi? Can I ask you something?"

Susi sat down on the edge of the bed, "Sure."

"Do you know about Danny's 'Monster Form'?"

"Ummm... Well, Clockwork said that it's his most powerful form. And for him to control it, he needed to be mute."

"Why?"

"Because when his angered, he'll unleash The Forbidden Cry. That power is much more stronger than his Ghostly Wail. It can destroy a whole city! If it was used on full power, it can destroy a whole country. Seeing as Danny was easily angered at times, Clockwork sent someone to make him mute. I just found out last night where a note mysteriously appeared on my nightstand. And seeing a CW signature on the bottom meant it was from Clockwork."

Sam nodded slowly. So the destroyed city... The Forbidden Cry. Those three strangers. The fallen heroes. What was that dream all about?

"Sam, I'm gonna go to bed," Susi yawned. "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Sam nodded again, "Yeah. I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that, Susi got up and headed back to her bedroom. Sam laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

_'Was something wrong with Danny? Who were they?' _she thought. Sam sighed and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

A shadowy figure floated in front of six screens. Only showing different shaped silhouettes.

"It's almost time to fulfill your destiny, Phantom. It's almost time for the Justice League to fall."

* * *

Sam eyed Danny across the dining table. She slowly ate her cereal. But kept her eye on Danny.

Her best friend was eating slowly too. His eyes were down. Kinda like glaring at his cereal. She couldn't see his face for his bangs covered them.

"Sam? Saaammm? Sam?" Poke.

Sam slightly jumped and looked at Danielle, "Yeah?"

"You were staring at Danny..."

She blushed, "I was just... observing... some stuff..."

The youngest Halfa giggled, "Sure..."

Sam blushed again and went back to eating her cereal.

"Sounds like you _do _have a crush on him," Tucker whispered from across them. They eyed the three-Danny, Dick, and Susi- and looked back at each other. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Say that again and I'll send you to the hospital for a month."

Tucker visibly gulped and went back to eating his eggs and bacon. Danielle snickered and also went back to her breakfast. Though, Sam still eyed Danny. Dick and Susi were busy chatting with each other that only Sam saw a glimpsed of red under those black bangs of Danny.

* * *

"I am so gonna win this!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Oh yeah!? Let's see if you can beat the master of the hacker!" Dick shot back. The two hackers with busy playing video games. Danielle and Susi went back to the young Familiar's room to do some 'Girl Stuff'. All the while Sam was trying to figure out what's gone into Danny.

She went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Mistress Samantha? Do you need anything?" Alfred asked as he looked up from the paper he was reading. Sam managed to compose herself at being called 'Samantha'.

"Uhhh... Alfred? Have you seen Danny?"

"I'm terribly sorry. I have not seen Master Daniel ever since sun rise."

"Okay... Do you think you can whip me up a bowl of salad?"

Alfred nodded and stood up, "Certainly."

"Thanks. I'll be up in my room." Sam then walked back up stairs.

She looked around as she walked through the halls. Boy, was this mansion big. Then, he bumped into someone.

"Danny?" Sam stood up and helped the boy up.

"Oh... Hey Sam," he forced a smile. "How are you doing?"

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly, "Fine... You?"

Danny shrugged, "Same." Sam gasped lightly when she saw Danny's bright blue eyes flashed red for a while.

"Danny, are you _sure _your okay?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yes. I'm fine."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Alright then..." She was about to pass by him when she accidentally tripped on his foot. She almost hit the ground when Danny caught her.

"Are you okay?"

Sam blushed, "Y-yeah..." Danny set Sam down. He nodded and proceeded to walk away. Sam just stood there. Her cheeks were blushing rapidly. She smiled and looked down.

"Mistress Samantha?"

Sam jumped at the sudden voice, "Oh. Hi Alfred."

"Your salad." Alfred handed her a bowl of salad on a tray. Sam thanked him and the loyal butler walked away to do some cleaning.

Sam just smiled and walked back to her room.

* * *

Danielle and Susi giggled as the young Familiar brushed Danielle's hair.

"So, Sam has a crush on Danny?" asked Susi.

Danielle giggled, "Yup! Tucker told me! Besides, it's pretty obvious." Once again, the girl's giggled. It's really fun to hang around with Susi. I made Danielle feel... happy. Like, she had a sister to talk to and have fun. Danielle always wanted siblings. And not those other failed clones.

"And I can't believe you're Danny's Familiar! What do you do?" asked Danielle.

"Well... I turn into a puppy when there's a fight. A wolf puppy to be precise. I can shoot blue beams out from my mouth when I'm in that form. But when I see Danny injured, I transform into my Monster Wolf Form and attack the one who did that to Danny. Me and Danny pretty much died at the same time. Well, in Danny's case, half died. I died by saving a young wolf from getting hit by a car. Thus the sacrifice killing me. I woke up in Clockwork's lair. He explained to me by my sacrifice, I became a Familiar to a certain boy. But I'm not a ghost."

"So that boy is Danny?"

Susi nodded, "Yeah. I mean, Danny would sacrifice to protect his loved ones. Right?"

"True..."

"So Danielle... What do you see in Danny? I mean, what kind of connection?"

"Well... I see him as my cousin."

"Cousin? Not brother? Cause you two are fit to be twins."

"No I'm not... I'm only a failed clone. Though, Danny reminded me that I'm not mindless..."

"But you still see him as a brother."

"Yeah... You?"

"Like a family. Dick and Danny are like my family. Those two are like my older brothers. I remember the time they baby sited me." Susi giggled at the memory. Danielle smiled. Knowing that she too, also had a family.

* * *

**I am TERRIBLY sorry for the delay! It's just that me and my group have been working on a project. I was the leader. So I'm the one who concerned about our presentation being perfect. But it's already done! ^^**

**Anyway, this chapter has 2,000+ words! XD**

**ALSO!**

**The one who spoke in the silhouette was Lex Luthor.**

**Bad news, I guess in the next chapter will be the final. Then, I might add a Prologue. Then, a Sequel. But still, the Sequel might not be posted that soon. It may take a while since I'm still thinking about the Plot.**

**Vlad will show up in the next chapter. **

**Review Time!**

**dainaga1- _Thank you! ^^ _**

**Angelwarrior09- _XD I'm glad you like it! Also, here's the 2,000 words chapter I promised ya! ^^ _**

**Inviso-Al- _Ummm... An attack attracted the League's attention. So they went to investigate along with The Team. But what shocked them, was their newest ally. Vlad will show up to and the Phantoms finally forgave him. As I said, Susi, Danny, and Danielle will all move back to Wisconsin. Sam and Tucker move back to Amity. Though, they still hang out together. As for Dick, he and Danny still communicates. But with the Ghost Attacks-in which Vlad isn't involved- Danny wasn't able to do missions with The Team. Well, that's a little spoiler for ya! ^^ _**

**And as always!**

**_Read and Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Chapter! Epilogue is up next!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Young Justice, and Grim Tales.**

* * *

Vlad Masters wrote on several company papers. He canceled the search party in the Human Realm. But there's still one going in the Ghost Zone. Such as Ember, Skulker, Fright Knight, Frostbite's clan and Dora's army.

Vlad once again sighed for the tenth time. He couldn't keep Daniel off of his mind. Day in and day out Vlad kept worrying about the younger hybrid's protection and situation. All he wanted to do is to make sure he is safe and apologize.

He already lost the woman he loved. But he could never lose Danny.

But then, a blue portal appeared. And the ghost came out was none other than Clockwork.

"I presume, you are Vlad Masters. Correct?"

The older hybrid eyed him wearily, "Yes. I am. And you must be Clockwork. The legendary Master of Time. What brings you here in my office?"

Clockwork smiled, "If you wish to once again see Daniel, you must come with me."

Vlad stood up and his eyes flashed red, "Where is he? What have you done with him!"

Clockwork kept calm as always, "He is safe. But you must promise to also apologize to his 'cousin'."

Danielle. The clone he created to finally had a son. Though, it back fired. Vlad felt guilt tug on his heart. The young girl always looked up to him as a father. But he never mind it. He sighed,

"Very well. Take me to Daniel."

* * *

"Dick? Have you seen Danny?" Sam entered the living room. She sighed to find the two techno-geeks _still _playing video games.

Dick paused the game, "No. Have you?"

Sam shook her head.

Dick stood up, "Oh man, oh man! Where could he have been! What if he got lost! What _if _he's in trouble!? Maybe he _is _in trouble!" Dick dropped down to his knees and looked at the ceiling dramatically, "Nooooo!"

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other then back at Dick. Tucker put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry, dude. He'll be fine!"

Dick looked at him and sighed, "Maybe... But I can't help but feel that he _is _in trouble."

* * *

The two girls giggled as they shared each other's stories. But then, Susi's eyes glowed red and she dropped the brush she used to comb Danielle's hair. Danielle looked up at her,

"Are you okay?"

Susi shook her head and looked Danielle straight in the eye. Concern written across her face, "Danny's in trouble..."

* * *

Danny in his Monster Form blasted everything he sees. Buildings, restaurants, cars, everything. Citizens of Happy Harbor fled for their lives. Standing behind him was Lex Luthor in disguise. Light green jumpsuit and a green mask. Standing beside him were Klarion and Vandal Savage. All with evil an evil smirk on their faces.

Danny kept firing everything. His eyes blood red and a blank expression.

* * *

"Robin. This is Aqualad. Come in, Robin."

Dick picked up the phone from his pocket, "Robin here. What's wrong?" Tucker and Sam worriedly glanced at each other. But they're eyes widened on what Aqualad said next.

"It's Phantom. He's destroying the city."

Sam and Tucker covered their ears when Dick yelled.

"What!? Are you mad!? How could Phantom _destroy _the city!? My brother would _never _do that! How dare you, sir! How dare you!"

"... Robin, calm down. The Team and The League needs your help in hopes of calming him down. We already engaged combat.

"What!?" Dick yelled hysterically.

"The League and The Team are losing. Phantom's to powerful... And bad news is..."

Tucker and Sam chewed on their nails nervously as Dick gulped.

"What?"

"The Light is controlling him... Robin? Robin, do you copy? Robin?"

"Hi. This is Sam. A friend of Robin. And don't worry, your secret and he's secret is safe with me and Tucker."

"I am Aqualad. May I ask what happened to Robin?"

"He fainted... But don't worry, we'll be there soon."

"Alright then... Aqualad out."

"Guys!" Susi came running down the stairs followed by Danielle. Susi glanced at the knocked-out Dick and looked at Sam, "Danny's in trouble!"

"We know. Susi, do you know how to calm him down?"

"What happened to Dick?" asked Danielle.

"He fainted," answered Tucker.

Susi sighed, "The only way to calm him down is... I saw what he saw... Like we're linked... A few days ago, he was kidnapped by The Light. They controlled him by using some kind of earphone... The only way to break the control is to... battle him.

* * *

"M'gnn!" Superboy cried out to the female Martian as she started to fall. The young kryptonian jumped off the building he was standing and successfully her. Phantom kept firing ecto-blast and whipping them using his tail.

The League tried to get to the three members of The Light. Though, Phantom kept blocking them with his shield. The tentacles on his back grabbed every superhero near them and flung them away.

"Phantom!"

It was a male voice. Phantom looked down to see Robin. Along with Sam, Tucker, Danielle, and Susi.

"Phantom! Stop this! Please!" Robin pleaded. "I don't want to fight you!"

"On the contrary, Robin." Vandal took a step forward, "Phantom does want to fight you... Attack."

Phantom's eyes glowed bright red and he lunged at Robin. He flew them towards a building and Robin crashed there. Leaving a dent. Robin got up and swiftly avoided the claw slash of Phantom.

"Guys! His ear!" Susi told the fallen League. She pointed towards Phantom's ear. Something metal and glowing red was stuck in their.

"A mind controlling device," Batman pointed out. Susi nodded.

"But we can't take it out! It's they're fight... Not ours. Trust me." The heroes sighed and nodded.

"But Susi! Robin's losing!" Danielle pointed to the unconscious Robin. They took a step back once that Phantom faced them.

"Danny! Stop!" Sam and Tucker blocked his way.

"Get out of here! It's not safe!" yelled Superman. But they didn't listened.

"Dude! It's us! Your best friends, remember?" asked Tucker.

Phantom froze. And shook his head, "I don't have any friends."

Susi's eyes widened, "He can talk... Which means... he'll be able to use The Forbidden Cry..."

"Which is...?" asked KF.

"It's the most powerful ability ever! It can destroy a whole country at full power!" explained Susi. The heroes eyes widened.

Phantom growled and took a deep breathe. Sam and Tucker ran out of the way once that Phantom used his Ghostly Wail. Though, it managed to hit the heroes. Sending them back a few feet.

"Daniel!"

Danielle gasped once she saw a familiar Halfa, "You! What are you doing here!?"

Vlad sighed and floated down, "Danielle, I am terribly sorry for what I've done to you. I was to blind to notice your love for me. I would do anything to gain your forgiveness."

Danielle relaxed a little bit, "You mean...?"

Vlad hugged her, "Yes. I still love you. I regretted the things I said to you and I promise I will _never _do it again." Danielle hugged him back with tears in her eyes.

"Uhhh... Hey Fruitloop! Little help!?" Sam shouted. Vlad let go and floated up to face Danny a few feet from him.

"Daniel, listen to me. Those people are controlling you! You are the most noble and brave boy I have ever met. And I know you can stop them."

Phantom's eye twitch, "N-no... Th-they can't... Noooo!" Phantom used his Ghostly Wail on him. Sending Vlad crashing down.

"Dad!" Danielle cried out. Oh, how she missed calling someone 'dad'. And from what she sensed in Vlad's words, she knew that every single word that the older hybrid said was true.

Danielle's eyes glowed bright green and she flew up, "Danny! Snap out of it! Please Danny! Don't do this!"

Phantom sent his tentacles to lunged at her. His tentacles managed to wrap her and Phantom sent an electrical charged. Danielle screamed in pain. Phantom let go of the unconscious Danielle.

Susi turned into her Monster Wolf Form and managed to catch Danielle. She looked back to the unconscious heroes. Batman, Superman, Flash, Red Tornado, Black Cannary, and Green Arrow. The Team was also unconscious not far behind.

Susi set down Danielle and turned to Sam and Tucker, _"What not?" _

Tucker sighed, "We fight." He got out two ecto guns from his pocket and handed one to Sam.

The two rushed towards their friend and began firing at him. Phantom blocked them using his wings and he sent a powerful ecto blast. Sending them flying a few feet and unconscious.

"Your turn..."

Susi gulped as Phantom pointed a glowing hand at her.

"Stop!"

A bird-a-rang hit Phantom's hand before he fired. There stood Robin. His uniform was a little damaged.

"Danny, you need to stop this!"

"No!" Danny cried out as he began firing ecto blast. The Light smirked. Seeing their 'weapon' was doing a great job.

Robin managed to dodge each attack. But one sent him flying back next to Susi.

_"Robin, use this." _Susi's eyes glowed bright blue and a crystal sword appeared in Robin's hands. "You need to fight him."

Robin nodded just as Dr. Faith flew down and began attacking Klarion. Robin was too focused to be even pay attention to their fight.

Phantom was about to attack the Lord of Order when Robin called our his name.

"Hey Phantom! Over here! I'm _still _alive!"

Phantom growled and and flew down. He stood a few feet from Robin. His tail swishing from side to side. His wings turned into tentacles. After a few moments, Phantom roared and charged at Robin.

The Boy Wonder blocked the incoming claws using the crystal sword.

Susi joined in the fight. Firing blue beam at Phantom. He growled and sent Susi flying towards a building wall using his powerful ecto blast. Susi turned into her human form and collapsed.

Phantom dodge Robin's crystal sword. He growled and slashed his claws at him. But they were blocked.

Robin then slashed the sword really hard into thin air. Making blue blast coming from it and hitting Phantom. The blast managed to send flying a few feet. But before Phantom could get up, Robin put a foot on his chest. Robin quickly pulled out the ear piece that was controlling Danny.

Danny stopped struggling and looked at Dick with half lidded eyes, "D-Dick?"

Robin smiled and helped Danny sit up. He hugged Danny really tight. The Halfa didn't knew what was going on. But he hugged him back.

"What happened?" Danny asked when they broke out of the hug.

Robin sighed, "The light controlled you to destroy." He motioned to the ruined buildings and the fallen heroes. Danny slowly shook his head.

"No... Did I... I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry! I tried fighting it! But I... I can't..." Robin hugged his sobbing brother.

"It's okay. We know that you didn't did it on purpose... Besides, Dr. Faith already took care if Klarion and The Light." He motioned to the two members of The Light retreating to a red portal.

"I'll get you for this, you tin head!" Klarion yelled and jumped into the portal with a seemingly injured Teekl.

"Daniel?"

Danny jumped back and faced Vlad, "What are you doing here?"

Robin readied a bird-a-rang. But Vlad put up a hand meaning that he meant no harm.

"Daniel... I came here to apologized... I'm terribly sorry for what I did... And I'm terribly sorry for Danielle... Clockwork told me everything."

Danny's eyes widened, "Clockwork!?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes. He told me that in a different timeline, you went to live with me instead of your brother. Thus resulting grief. You asked me to remove you ghost half. But it resulted the birth of Dan Phantom. Correct?"

Danny slowly nodded. Vlad hugged him, "I'm terribly sorry, Little Badger. I promised that will _never _happen."

Robin smiled as Danny hugged him back. He sighed in relief once that the heroes were coming to consciousness.

Robin looked up at the sky and he whispered, "Don't worry, mom and dad. Danny'll be fine... We'll be fine. We really miss you and we love you... Don't worry, I'll take good care of Danny. I promise I'll keep him safe no matter what."

* * *

**Boom!**

**Final Chapter done! Next chapter is where they would go to their separate ways... I'm so sad! TT^TT**

**But good thing is, Danny and Dick will still be able to communicate! X3 So the Sequel will mostly be focusing on Danny.**

**So... Where shall I put the Sequel? In Danny Phantom Category? Or Danny Phantom x Young Justice crossover Category?**

**The Team might not be able to appear. Only at the later chapters since the Sequel will be about Danny's 'Hidden Past'**

**Nope! It's a SURPRISE! XD**

**Review Time!**

**Nehamee- _Awww! Thanks! X3 And I'm sad to say, the Sequel MIGHT not be posted soon. Since because of school... -_-' But thank you though!_**

**Angelwarrior09- _Gee! Thank you so much! I'm SO GLAD that you like this! X3 _**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Epilogue will be posted soon. It MAY be short. I think Less Than 500 words or at Least 1,000 words.**

**Oh and I'm PLANNING to change my username to InsanityPhantom5221. I like the number 5221 and because Insanity, I'm insane... XD And I just LOVE the name Phantom! X3 Yay! Danny Phantom! XD**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue time!**

***sobs* I'll miss this story!**

**Good news, there will be a sequel! X3**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own anything! Only the OCs! **

* * *

Bruce Wayne, Dick, Susi, Team Phantom, and Vlad Masters stood outside the Wayne Manor. Dick and Danny approached each other.

Danny was the first to speak, "So... is this goodbye?"

Dick had tears in his eyes. He shook his head and hug Danny tightly, "It's never goodbye..."

Danny hugged him back and tears streamed down his face, "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."

Dick broke out of a hug and handed Danny a small cylindrical metal, "Here. Thought you could use this. It's also Ghost Proof."

Danny pressed a small button on it and it extended into a black and white staff, "Whoa! My very own Bo staff?"

Dick grinned, "Yep! Made it myself."

Danny hugged him again, "Thank you... For everything..."

At the background, Tucker, Danielle, and Susi were crying at the scene. Sam also had a tear slipped down her face. Bruce and Vlad smiled sadly at the two siblings. Vlad sighed sadly.

"Daniel. It's time to go. There's a private jet waiting for us."

Danny nodded and broke out of the hug, "Let's talk later?"

Dick chuckled, "Definitely."

"Oh and here." Danny handed Dick a Fenton Thermos, "Just in case you'll encounter ghost."

Dick looked at the thermos and back at Danny, "Thanks."

* * *

**At the Private Jet **

Danny sadly looked out the window. The others looking at him worriedly. But Sam spoke up.

"Danny? Can you come with me for a minute?"

Danny looked at him, "Sure."

Danny stood up and followed Sam to the other room of the jet.

Tucker, Danielle, and Susi looked at each other. They nodded with a mischievous grin. Vlad smirked. Knowing what they will do.

* * *

"So... what's up?"

Sam sighed, "Danny... I can't take it anymore. It's just that, the first time we met, I thought you were funny. Clumsy, but brave. As we grow up, you were becoming shy and a little clueless. But when you gained Ghost Powers, you changed."

Danny blushed at what she said. But, he put a finger on her lips, "I love you too." He grabbed her shoulders and connected his lips to her's. Sam gently closed her eyes. She put her hands on his neck and slightly lifted her leg backwards.

* * *

The other three were watching them with cameras.

Tucker snickered, "This is going to be epic..."

_BAM! _

Susi and Danielle winced at seeing Tucker getting hit on the face by a familiar black combat boot.

The three ran just as Sam yelled,

"You're all going to get it!"

Tucker ran as Sam chased him through at the jet while screaming, "I don't wanna die! I still haven't found a girl yet!"

Danny, Danielle, and Susi laughed hysterically at the scene. All the while Vlad smiled warmly. Seeing his adoptive children happy.

**The End. **

* * *

** I know it's short... But I PROMISE!**

**In the Sequel, EACH chapter will be 2,000+ Words. But all I can say is that the Sequel will be called, The Hidden Truth.**

**Review Time!**

**Angelwarrior09- _I'm sorry that this Epilogue doesn't please you. But actually, you were wrong for the Sequel Title. But I'm still glad that you really liked this story! X3 Maybe, you'll LOVE the Sequel too! XD _**

**Inviso-Al- _Thaaaaannnkksss... XD_**

**vampireharry the 2- _Yeah! That will be the Xover! XD Okay, so the Sequel will still be DPxYJ. Oh and it MAY have SOME OCs. But I'm still happy that you like this story! ^^ _**

**As what I wrote, the Sequel MAY have some OCs... Depends...**

**Bye! **

_**Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
